Why Me?
by fyreangel5
Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She’s a straight A student. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up? Thanks to my new Betas Mary0112 and MusikLuver.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why Me?  
Rating: T  
Reasons for rating: nothing too major  
Ships: (not mandatory) Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg  
Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 3090  
Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 for being my Beta!

Hey guys. This is something new I'm working on. It's based loosely on a book I read called Why Me? Let me know if you like it, and I will continue writing it.

And yes I will continue Mommy Dearest, I just wanted to get this out first. And wow I forgot how hard it is to write from the authors point of view.

XOX

Life in Neptune California isn't like most places. Neptune is split between the rich, and the poor. The 09ers, and the PCHers. There are no exceptions to the rule. If you're an 09er, then your parents make millions, live in mansions, and drive fancy cars. Maybe even have a chauffeur. If you are a PCHer, then your parents don't make any money. That is, if you still live with your parents.

Meet Veronica Mars. Her father is the towns sheriff, and her mother is a therapist. She helps celebrities who need someone to talk to. Let's just say they pay a lot of money to talk. Veronica Mars was at her locker one day looking in the mirror as she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. She felt hands cover her eyes. She jumps in surprise and let's out a little squeak.

"Guess who?" Tickles her ear as a male voice caresses her skin. Veronica pretends to think as she feels a smile come across her face.

"Let's see. It can't possibly be my best friend, he would never sneak up on me." The hands are removed from her eyes. She turns around and sees that it is indeed her best friend. In fact all of her friends were there. The one who covered her eyes was smiling back at her with a goofy grin on his face. He shrugs.

"What can I say, you scare to easily."

Her other best friend rolls her eyes and smacks him on the arm. "Oh Wallace, it never gets old for you does it?"

Wallace laughs. "Never."

Lilly turns her attention back to Veronica. She grabs Veronica's bicep and starts squealing. "Did you hear the news? There's a new guy in town. Guess who it is?" Just as Veronica opens her mouth to guess, Lilly interrupts her. "Logan Echolls! Can you believe it? The Echolls moved to Neptune, and their hottie son will be joining us here." Lilly can't contain her excitement. The guy next to Lilly laughs.

"That's my sister. She'll go after anyone." Lilly shoots her brother Duncan a dirty look.

"Shove it Donut. Just because you date Meg, doesn't mean you can talk to your favorite sister like that." Duncan shrugs.

"You know I love ya. I'm just stating the facts. Besides, if I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't have your own boyfriend to drool over." The guy standing behind Lilly wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Dude, it's all good. We're the sexiest couple." That's Dick. Lilly pats his hand. "That's right baby, you tell them."

Veronica turns back to her locker and grabs what books she needs for her 1st period class. She turns around and starts walking. The rest of the gang follow suit. With Wallace on one side and Lilly on the other, they all start talking at once about the new kid and what he would be like. Veronica took a long strand of her honey blonde hair and twirls it around one of her fingers as her mind wanders.

"Right Ronica?" Veronica snapped out of it as soon as she hears her name. Realizing Lilly and everyone were looking at her, she tried to think back on what was being said.

"Sorry Lilly, what did you say?" Lilly waggled her eyebrows at Veronica as a smile crosses her face.

"I was just saying that maybe now would be the perfect time for a boyfriend. Maybe a certain Mr. Logan Echolls, hottie extraordinaire." Veronica rolls her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not ready to start dating again." Veronica had recently broken up with her on-again, off-again boyfriend. Veronica was the one who finally broke it off with Troy Vandegraff. Ever since then, Lilly has been trying to hook her up with anyone with a pulse. That was Lilly. Boys are her life. Veronica doesn't even know how Lilly's lasted so long with Dick. They've been dating for six months now. A record for both of them. Maybe it's because they have an open relationship.

"Veronica Mars. You are going to be 16 soon. You should be dating as many guys as you can before you finally settle down. Why not date Logan? I think you two would be perfect together."

"Sorry Lil, but I need to get to class now. Don't want to be late." Veronica walks through the door they were stopped at. Wallace follows because he has the same class. As soon as they sat down, Wallace behind Veronica, she turned around so the two of them could talk before class started.

"Can you believe her? Why is she always trying to hook me up? I have plenty of time to start dating. I don't need to do it right this second." Veronica asks Wallace. He shrugs.

"Maybe because your one of the most popular girls in this school?"

"Morning class." Mr. Hart says as he walks through the door carrying his briefcase. He walks over to the desk where he puts his stuff down and takes a seat. He pulls out his attendance sheet and starts reading off the names. "Cassidy Casablancas?" The boy to my left raises his hand.

"Present." That's Dick's Little brother. He's only a year younger, but he's in the same grade as us. When he was a kid, he was near the genius level, so they let him skip 2nd grade. All the guys picked on him because he was scrawny, and never fought back. Veronica hated when they picked on him. He was always nice to her, so she tried to go out of her way to be nice to him. She even let him sit with her at lunch. Dick never made it easier on Cassidy either. Always calling him Beaver. You know, from Leave it to Beaver? The television show? Dick was always the meanest to him. You think he would stick up for his little brother.

"Logan Echolls?" Mr. Hart went on with the attendance record.

"Here." The boy walked through the door with a swagger. Like he knew he was the epitome of cool. I hated him already.

"Ahh Mr. Echolls. Our new student. Next time, I would like you to be on time. I'll let it slide today because it's your first day. Have a seat in front of Ms. Mars." Mr. Hart pointed to the only empty seat, which was in front of Veronica. He did the head nod to all the girls in the class, and they all swooned and giggled as they waved back. When he stopped in front of Veronica, he winked and did a semi-bow. Veronica gave him a dirty look in reply. He seems taken aback by this, so he sits down and faces the front of the classroom.

"That guy sure is full of himself isn't he?" Wallace whispers from behind her. She nods her head yes. Suddenly a piece of paper was thrust onto her desk.

_So Ms. Mars. Where are you taking me after school today? After all, I'm still new here. Maybe we could 'sight see'. _

Next to it was a smiley face with it's tongue hanging out and it's eye winking. Veronica tries to hold in the disbelief. Instead she wrote back.

_I don't know what your doing after school, but I have plans. Why don't you go find some other girls to help you out. Looks like they're dying to be with you. Now cut it out. I'm trying to concentrate here. _

After making sure the teacher wasn't looking, Veronica gives the paper back to Logan. She looks around the room and sees all the girls giving her jealous looks. So she turns her attention back to the teacher and tries to pay attention. That is, until the piece of paper ends up back on her desk. Trying not to get annoyed at him, she looks at the paper again.

_Now why would I find someone else. Your doing a great job of making me feel welcomed. What's the matter sweetheart, resisting my charm? No ones ever done that before. I think I like this game of hard to get. _

He's not serious is he? She scoffs out loud in disgust. "Ms. Mars. Is there a problem with what I'm saying?" Her head shoots up in surprise. She immediately shakes her head no.

"No Mr. Hart. Sorry. It won't happen again." Mr. Hart answers back.

"It better not. You know better than that. Now what was I saying? Oh yes." He continues on with his speech.

Veronica crumples up the paper and throws it at the back of Logan's head. When he feels it, he ducks his head and brings his hand up to protect his head. When he turns around to look at Veronica, she's already writing away in her notebook with the air of innocence. Logan laughs and for the rest of the period, keeps his body forward and leaves Veronica alone.

Logan ended up being in three of Veronica's classes. One of which, is journalism class last period. Veronica joined the class because she loves taking pictures. She doesn't know why Logan took it. Maybe because it's an easy class. Whatever the reason is, he had to sit across from her, so every time she looked up, he was looking back at her. He always had an intense look too. Like he was trying to think of ways to win her over. So far, for his first day, Veronica was the only one who treated him different. She didn't care that he was THE Logan Echolls. And that he was worth millions. Money and fame meant nothing to Veronica. She was happy in her own world. Great parents, great house, and great friends. She was a straight A student, on the pep squad, and was class President.

After school, Lilly gives Veronica a ride home. Lilly was the oldest out of all of them. She was 17 and a grade ahead of everyone. Veronica's 16th birthday is a few days away, and she's the baby of the group. Everyone else has their own cars. Their own expensive cars. Lilly keeps pointing out cars she wants her to have, but Veronica doesn't care what kind of car she has. She did fall in love with a Chrysler Le Baron. The top even goes down. So you could say it's like a convertible. Her father taught her that there are more important things in life than money. Their house was big, though it wasn't a mansion like everyone else. They didn't have maids taking care of everything. Her mother even cooks their food. And meal time is family time. Their small family made sure to eat dinner together every night.

As Lilly was driving her home, she confronted Veronica. "Everyone is talking about you and Logan. They keep telling me about how much you too are flirting and giving each other these looks." Veronica's mouth hangs open as she stares at Lilly.

"As if. For your information. I cannot stand him. He's too full of himself. And he's too self-centered. As far as I'm concerned, he could just leave me alone." Lilly glances back at Veronica.

"Don't you get it? That's why he's so into you. You're the first girl to ever ignore him. Your untouchable to him, and it's driving him crazy." Lilly pulls up in front of Veronica's house, ending that conversation. I'll call you later."

XOX

The rest of the week went on like usual. Finally, it was Friday. The weekend was here. It was also Veronica's 16th birthday. All day everyone kept wishing her happy birthday. Her friends even decorated her locker and had her carry a balloon around all day. Even though that was embarrassing, Veronica didn't care. She carried that balloon around all day with pride. Logan was still staring at her whenever he was around her, which was a lot. He even ate lunch with them. He made quick friends with Dick and Duncan, but Wallace, being the BFF that he is, was more reserved. He was wary of Logan because Veronica was. Lilly, constantly flirted with him. Along with her other best friend and class mate Madison Sinclair. Madison was available, and she made sure every guy knew she was.

When Lilly dropped Veronica off after school on Friday, she told her that everyone was hanging out at Lilly's house, and that she would pick her up around 7. Every Friday night, if there wasn't a party, was movie night. They rotated houses. This week it was the Kane's turn. After Veronica had dinner, she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the night to come. She was giddy because it was her Sweet 16. She was thinking about the perfect guy while she was applying what little make-up she wore, when the door bell rang. Finishing up, Veronica walks over by her closet and puts on her sandals. She had on a light blue summer dress. Her long hair down. She makes her way down the stairs and over towards the front door. Lilly's wasn't there, but she could hear voices in the living room. Curious, Veronica walks into the living room, and stops short. Sitting there on her living room couch, talking to her mother and father, was Logan Echolls. They all look up when Veronica walked in, and smiled at her.

"Honey why didn't you tell me you made a new friend?" Mrs. Mars wanted to know. Speechless, Veronica shrugs.

"You two have fun at the Kane's. And remember Veronica, no later than midnight. Otherwise I'll have to come get you myself." Mr. Mars tells his daughter.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be home on time." She shoots Logan a dirty look.

"Ready?" She asks him in kind of a snotty tone. He stands up and looks her up and down with a smile on his face. He turns to Veronica's parents.

'It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Mars. I'll make sure your daughter is home on time." He shakes Mr. Mars' hand. Daddy has a big smile on his face, and mom has a dreamy look on her face. Maybe she thinks Logan would be the perfect match for her daughter. Just what Veronica doesn't need.

When Veronica and Logan walked outside and over to Logan's bright yellow beast of a car, Logan opened the passenger side door for Veronica. She in return shoots him another dirty look. He closes the door for her and walks over to his side and gets in, then shuts his door and starts the car. Veronica turns to him.

"Lilly did this didn't she? This was her idea wasn't it?" Logan nods his head yes. Then he did something that surprised Veronica as he backed out of the drive way and started making his way towards the Kane's Mansion.

"Why do you hate me so much Veronica Mars? What did I ever do to you beside be nice?" Veronica wasn't expecting that. So she thought about it.

"I don't hate you. I've never hated anyone before. I just don't like you.' Logan shoots her a look.

"There's a difference?" Veronica nods her head yes. "Ok then, why don't you like me?" She answers him back.

"I didn't like you from the moment you walked in to Mr. Hart's classroom. You had this swagger in your walk. You're over confident. You're used to always getting your way. You're too full of yourself. I don't like those qualities. You only want me because you can't have me. Where are we going?" Logan had pulled up in front of a pizza place and put the car in park. He turned to Veronica looking a little shocked.

"You really think that about me?" Veronica shakes her head yes. All Logan has to say is, "You're wrong."

Then he had the nerve to ask her to get the pizza for him. He even handed her the money. Surprised, she snatched the money out of his hand. She opened the door and slammed it closed. Then she stalked inside of the pizza place and paid. She carried it out to the car. Logan opened the door from inside, and she slid in with the two boxes on her lap. She had just enough time to close the door before Logan slams on the gas pedal and peals out of the parking spot. Which caused Veronica's body to fly backwards as the pizzas nearly fell off her lap. She hurries up and adjusts the boxes as she seethes inside.

"Slow down would you? What's the big rush?"

"These guys from school just passed by. They challenged me to a race. I need to catch up to them." Logan replies. Veronica didn't like that answer.

"Are you serious? Don't be stupid Logan. It's not like you need to impress anyone.

Logan's foot doesn't let up on the gas pedal. She can see the car in front of her get closer and closer. So close in fact, that she can see that it's Dick and his brother Cassidy. Logan gets up on the side of Dick's car, and they make some sort of male hand gestures towards each other. Apparently it meant speed up. Because that's what they did. Logan goes even faster as he passed Dick's car. Veronica yells for Logan to slow down again because she knows there's some sharp turns up ahead. Logan sees the turns ahead and slams on his breaks. Only he didn't step on them quick enough. He turns the steering wheel as far as it will go to make it around the corner, but it's not working. His car goes off the road and into the woods. The pizza boxes in Veronica's lap are the only thing she has to hold onto, and but that isn't steady enough. She didn't even have her seat belt on. The front of the car clips a tree and the windshield shatters. The car keeps going forward as Veronica fights to stay inside the car. Logan continues to fight with the steering wheel. The tires hit a ditch and the car pitches forward. Veronica is still holding onto the pizza boxes as she flies out of the window and the ground looms up in front of her and her world shatters.

XOX

Sorry about my story being bunched up. I was trying to write it as if it were a book, but it didn't really work. So thanks to my great Beta Mary0112, it should be a lot easier to read. And thanks for all the wonderful feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: 2  
Rating: T  
Reasons for rating: nothing too major  
Ships: (not mandatory) Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg  
Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 2883  
Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 for being my Beta! And thanks to MusikLuver for the help :)

XOX

Veronica's eyes flutter open as Keith and Lianne Mars are asleep on a chair by her bed. Keith is holding Veronica's hand. She has been in the hospital for two days now, and so far she's been in and out of it. Doctor's constantly coming in and out of her room, poking and prodding her. The Mars keep asking as many questions as they can, but the doctors and nurses seem to be side stepping all the questions. All they do know is that their daughter was in a terrible accident. She hit her head, so she will be out of it for a while.

The hand Keith is holding shakes, and wakes him up with a start. He looks over to his daughter just as her eyes open. She seems to be alert this time. Most of the time she opens her eyes they close almost immediately afterwards. Veronica looks over to her father and tries to smile.

"What" She stops talking because her throat is so dry that it hurts. Her other hand lifts up and points towards her throat. Keith sits up, causing Lianne to wake with a start as well, though she's relieved to find her daughter awake.

"You had a tube down your throat sweetie. So that you could breathe." Her father explains. Then he helps Lianne off of his lap so he can walk over to her table and get her a glass of water. She sucks it down greedily, and he refills the cup. Thankful that she's awake and he has something to do besides wait and pray.

Veronica tries to speak again. "What happened?" When her parent's don't answer right away, she starts to freak. She looks all around her for some type of clue. "Am I in the Hospital?" Veronica's voice still sounds scratchy, but now has a high pitched tone to it.

"What's the last thing you remember honey?" Lianne asks her daughter. Veronica thinks about it.

"Umm, wasn't I supposed to hang out with Lilly? It was movie night." She tries to think some more. But it doesn't work. "So how did I get here?"

Lianne's shoulders start to shake as she starts to cry for the thousandth time in two days. Keith walks over to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders and squeezes. "You were supposed to go to Lilly's house. Only this time that new kid Logan gave you a ride. He was trying to impress you and some guys by speed racing. He lost control of the car. And that's how you ended up here." Keith explains around the lump in his throat.

Veronica remembers Logan. "Is he ok? Was he hurt bad?" Veronica would never wish harm on anyone no matter how much they rubbed her the wrong way. She was still concerned for him.

Veronica doesn't think she's ever seen her father so angry. "He's fine." He spits out between tense lips. "He only stayed in the hospital overnight. He suffered a broken rib and a concussion. Because his parent's are who they are, he's getting off with a slap on the wrist. He's not even going to pay for what he did to you. I'm the Sheriff and there's nothing I can do to help my little girl." Keith has to stop talking because the lump in his throat has started throbbing, and it hurt too much. He had to look away and pace a little. Lianne was still sobbing.

"Oh Good. I see Veronica's finally awake." The doctor and a male nurse walk in and over towards Veronica. "Good afternoon. Nice to see you're finally awake. How does your throat feel?"

Veronica takes another sip from her cup. "Not as bad. Are you my doctor?" She croaked out between cracked lips.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm doctor Johnson. I've been looking after you while you've been resting. We just want to look over you. See if there's been any change. Now I need you to lie back and relax." Veronica did so. "Good. Now I'm going to start pushing certain parts. Let me know if you feel it, and if it hurts."

Veronica nods. She takes a deep breath, and slowly relaxes. The doctor smiles. He takes his first two fingers on his right hand and starts pushing down on her ribs. She flinches from the pressure.

"Did that hurt?" The doctor stops and asks with concern in his voice.

Veronica shakes her head no. The male nurse records what's happening on a clip board he is holding. He continues to push down on certain parts of her body, including some of her vital organs. So far nothing hurt. He got to her hips. "Does that hurt?"

Veronica shakes her head no. "I can't feel it." The doctor nods his head. He takes his hand and pushes down on one of her knee caps. "Feel that?" He asks.

"No. But I should be able to shouldn't I?" The doctor doesn't answer as he grabbed her ankle and started to rotate it. He even pulled some toes. "Still nothing?"

Tears come to Veronica's eyes as she shakes her head no. "Nothing." Her voice comes out sounding thick with tears. The doctor puts her foot back down on the bed. He turns to the male nurse to make sure he has everything. When he shakes his head yes, the doctor turns back towards her parents who were watching warily.

"Well. That was to be expected."

Keith looks confused. "What's to be expected? She can't feel her legs."

"Mr. Mars. During the accident, your daughter sustained some nerve damage to her lower spine. It's to be expected that for a little while her legs will be numb. Within the next few days, her legs should start tingling. That means the nerves are repairing themselves. Now when they do that, she is going to have to learn how to walk again. Which means she will need some intensive therapy, but that won't be for a couple of weeks."

Lianne lets out something between a sob and a hiccup. "Re-walk?" Her voice sounds kinda like Veronica's. "What do you mean learn to walk? And nerve damage? How could she possibly have nerve damage? It was just a car accident."

"Mrs. Mars, I don't know if you know this, but when they found your daughter, she was outside of the car. She was not wearing her seatbelt. She flew out of the window. She damaged her spine a bit. That's why we need to take the right action to help her learn how to walk again. It could still become worse. I didn't want to mention this just yet, but there is a 50 percent chance she may not be able to walk again...Ever. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere. Someone will be in shortly to check up on Veronica."

Everyone is stunned into silence. No one says anything for a while, nor do they move. They seem frozen in place as they stare at the door the doctor left from, leaving them with such awful news. Veronica's sniffles seems to break the silence. Keith turns to his daughter to see her sobbing.

"Please daddy. Please tell me this isn't happening. Please tell me this is some kind of dream. That I can really feel my legs. That I don't need to learn how to walk. Please."

Keith's heart shatters into a million pieces, as they land somewhere on the floor at his feet. He can't help it as the sobs over take his body and he breaks down. The way she said 'please daddy' made him feel so helpless for his baby girl. Veronica was his life. His reason for living on this earth. And to think anything bad could happen to her killed him. He was the Sheriff after all. There should be something he could do. 

**Knock Knock**

Everyone holds in there sobs as the door opens. In walks Lilly, Wallace, Duncan and Meg. Lilly was carrying a bunch of get well balloons, Wallace had the stuffed animals, Duncan had the get well soon cards, and Meg had the flowers. They tried to keep smiles on their faces as they saw all the tear stained faces in the room.

"Wow Veronica. You should get hurt more often. Look at all these awesome gifts everyone left for you." Lilly teases. Veronica smiles. Lilly's mission accomplished. She lets go of the balloons and gives Veronica a hug. "Glad to see you're finally awake. I mean I know you needed your beauty rest, but two days? Isn't that a little overboard?â€ Lilly jokes some more.

'Well we'll just leave you guys alone with Veronica. We'll be down the hall when your done." Lianne says as she and Keith each kiss Veronica on the forehead before walking out of the room. Veronica turns her full attention to her friends and realize someone is missing.

"Where's Dick? You two are usually attached at the hip. Is he too cool to come visit me?" Veronica asks Lilly.

Lilly doesn't answer as she looks around at everyone, who all look nervous and shrug. Finally she answers Veronica. "Uhh. He didn't think you would want to see him. Besides, he and I are officially broken up. If he thinks he can do that to you and get away with it, then he's seriously delusional."

Veronica looks confused. "Get away with doing what to me? I thought Logan was the one responsible for putting me here."

Lilly looks like she wants to cry for Veronica. "Oh sweets, you don't remember?" Veronica shakes her head no. "He was the one who challenged Logan to the race. He just wanted to have some fun while you guys made it to my house. He's an ass."

Veronica tries to process this information. Finally she sighs. "I can't blame him. It's not like he knew what was going to happen. He was just being Dick. But Logan, he's the idiot who should have known better."

"Veronica Mars. I'm appalled. Are you accusing Logan, but letting Dick off the hook? They were both wrong. Now they both have to pay for it. It's not like you to blame one but let the other off. You usually let them both slide, but this time is different. Just because Dick was being Dick, doesn't mean you should excuse it," Meg chimes in surprisingly. She's like Veronica. Never gets mad at anyone. So open and trustworthy. So for her to be mad at Veronica for not being mad at Dick, is really saying something. Like maybe Veronica really should be mad at the two of them.

"Sorry Meg. You're right. I am mad at Dick." Veronica didn't want to cause any problems, so she agreed.

They all made some small talk for a while. They filled Veronica in on all the gossip she is missing. They told her they are not looking forward to school tomorrow without Veronica being there. That it just wont be the same.

Veronica couldn't help yawning a lot. The gang got the hint and said their goodbye's as they hugged her. Everyone but Lilly left the room. She sat on the bed and took Veronica's hand. For what could possibly be the first time ever, Lilly looks uncomfortable. "Just tell me Lilly." Veronica finally says after the silence stretches out for too long.

Lilly sighs. "He wants to see you Veronica. He called me and told me. He's really sorry for what he did. He wants to make sure for himself that you're ok and to apologize.

Veronica scoffs. "Are you serious? Fine. Give him a message for me. Tell him that he could burn in hell for all I care. I don't want to see him Lilly. There's nothing I want to say to him."

"Normally I would agree with you on this, but Veronica, you should have heard him. He sounded so heartbroken and close to tears. He really likes you. I think you should hear him out. It would do you both some good. Get this issue out in the open."

Veronica's tear stained face really looks at Lilly for the first time. She had been looking at everyone, but not really at everyone. "Do you realize what he did to me? He broke me." Veronica's voice cracks on the word broke, as fresh tears poor down her face. "Do you know what the doctor was doing just before you guys got here? He was poking and prodding my legs and you know what? I couldn't feel it! I couldn't feel a God damn thing!" Veronica's nearly shouting as her throat tightens up. Veronica never said anything that resembles a swear word. "He told me there's a chance I might never be able to walk again, and that if I do regain the use of my legs, that I will have to learn how to walk again. Can you imagine that? It's like I've been reduced to an infant learning how to walk for the first time. So excuse me if I don't want to talk to him right away. If ever." Veronica stops to control her breathing and anger.

Lilly sits there stock still. The shock is unlike anything she's ever felt before. "What?" She shrieks out between lips that feel numb. Tears started to leak out of her eyes. "You cant - feel your legs? Oh God Veronica! I didn't know it was so bad. I thought you just had like broken bones or a concussion. I never realized…" Lilly breaks off as the lump in her throat grows. She squeezes Veronica's hand as hard as she can without hurting her anymore than she already was. She tries to remain upbeat. "Well you are going to walk again. You just have to. You just lost the feeling for a bit. When you do walk, everything can go back to normal. I'll even back off of you with trying to hook you up with a guy. And if for some reason you can't walk, we'll just find someone who can make it happen. My family is beyond rich and can afford anything. You are in good hands Veronica Mars. Because you are like a sister to me I will make my parents help out any way that they can."

Veronica half smiles through her tears. "Thanks Lilly. That means a lot to me. And you are right. I am going to walk. Even if it kills me trying. Help me. Maybe if we keep poking at them, I can start to feel it."

Veronica knows that Lilly thinks this is a silly idea, but she doesn't care. She is determined to get the feeling back. She's willing to do anything. Even if it means poking for hours on end, or going into full 'Kill Bill' mode. You know, when Uma Thurman comes out of the four year coma, and can't feel her legs. She commands her big toe to wiggle. Hey, if it can work for Uma, It can work for Veronica. There's nothing you can say to change Veronica's mind.

Veronica and Lilly continue to poke at her legs for a while until the door opens and in walks her parents with some food. "What's going on?" Keith asks as he walks around to Veronica's other side placing the food on her lap.

"Nothing daddy. Were just trying to get the feeling back into my legs. I figured poking is better than just staring at them and saying, wiggle your big toe."

Keith smiles. "I love that movie. In that case, here." Keith slams his fist down on Veronica's knee, and it jumps. Shocked, Veronica cries out and grabs at her leg. Keith and everyone look shocked. "Oh god honey, I'm so, so sorry! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help."

Veronica's face screws up and she starts laughing. Everyone gets smiles on their face as it finally dawns on them. "Wait, you felt that? You felt that didn't you?" Keith cries out in excitement.

Veronica stops laughing as the tears once again stream down her face. "No." was her simple answer.

Keith's face drops so fast, a wave of pain washes over his features. Lianne cries out in shock, surprise and pain. Lilly drops Veronica's hand and bolts up so fast, she almost trips over her own legs. That's when the sob escapes from Veronica and she starts hiccupping because she's crying so hard. No one knows how to react as they just stand there staring at her sobbing in her bed.

Not knowing how to handle all this emotion, Lilly hugs Veronica and mumbles that she has to go because everyone is still waiting for her. 

Lianne lays down on the bed with her only daughter and rests Veronica's head on her chest as she cradles her like she's rocking her infant baby girl. Keith sits down and puts his arm on Veronica's shoulder and strokes it as he exchanges a horrified look with his wife. They know that from this moment on, life will never be the same ever again.

XOX

Thanks to **_Tr0pix, FanFictionFairy514, Mcmiller, Brucas LoVe, SatisfactoryInfluence, Wantingchino, SweetSlayer810, Clois4life, Poisonchik88, Lapdogdesign34, Angelyn, Kristen, Jen and Liz Wyatt. _**I've never received this much feedback for a first chapter. It means so much to me. **_ Wantingchino_**: thanks for the help, and I did get a Beta. Thanks to Mary0112. And **_Liz Wyatt_**: I know what you mean about the season finale dream scene. I tried to keep this Veronica with the Veronica all her friends knew before Lilly died, so I'm glad it's believable enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: 3  
Rating: T  
Reasons for rating: nothing too major  
Ships: (not mandatory) Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg  
Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 2803  
Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

A/N: This story is based off of a book called Why Me? Don't Cry For Yesterday by Deborah Kent.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 and MusikLuver for being my betas.

XOX

Time seemed to move by with no meaning. Life had no meaning. Veronica saw her parents more now than she had throughout the span of her life. They never left her side. At times it was comforting. Like when she was having nightmares and would wake up screaming and shaking. They would come to her side and try to comfort her as she sobbed into her mother's comforting arms. Veronica's nightmares mostly consisted of her future in a wheelchair. Never being able to walk again. Never being able to feel half of her body ever again. When she woke up sobbing, she was terrified this would become a reality. Terrified she would never feel whole again.

At other times, Veronica felt smothered. Never being able to leave the hospital bed. Never being able to see more than the hospital room. Even looking outside all she could see was the rest of the hospital building. Oh sure, the flowers, cards and gifts kept pouring in, but that's as far as it went. Lilly would visit once a day. Wallace would do the same. But the others, well, they only showed up every other day if she was lucky. When she did have company, she was never in the mood to talk to them. All she could do all day was just lay there and watch Jeopardy on the small television. And maybe do some crossword puzzles. That is, if she wasn't sleeping away the depression she was slowly slipping into.

Finally, after two weeks of being in Intensive Care, Dr. Johnson walked in and announced that she would be leaving I.C.U.

Veronica couldn't help the smile trying to take over. This had to mean she was getting better. Right? "Where will I be going?" she asked the doctor.

"D-4. That's the teen ward. It'll be much better than here," the doctor said as he helped prepare Veronica for the move. Her parents weren't there at the moment. So she was by herself. Which was fine by her. She needed the break.

"You mean I'm not the only teenager here? There's a whole floor of them?" Veronica sounded genuinely surprised. The doctor just laughed.

"Are you kidding? You teenagers are always getting yourselves hurt. Now sit up. I need to get you onto the stretcher so we can move you."

A few minutes later, and Veronica was cruising down the hallway. She perked up and watched everyone and what they were doing. She felt like a tourist watching everyone for the first time. One mother was pushing her kid in a stroller. One older man was slowly making his way with a cane. A boy was speeding by in a wheelchair. While the orderlies helped Veronica into the elevator, a married couple made room for her. They were holding hands as tears streamed down the woman's face.

Veronica wondered what their story was; what tragedy happened to them. Is it anything like what my parents are going through? Veronica felt a fresh wave of pain wash over her for what her parents must be going through. Do they walk around and stand in elevators with tears in their eyes? Veronica couldn't help thinking sad that they were not the only family going through something like what happened to her.

From Veronica's new bed by the door, she could look out into the hallway. She couldn't help feeling her heart stir a little. She could hear voices; voices that didn't belong to the staff at the hospital, but young voices. And as they walked by, Veronica actually sat up more. Finally people her own age with their own problems. She wasn't alone in this world anymore. She watched as some used metal walkers, some in wheelchairs, and some walking on their own two feet. Veronica couldn't help thinking that would be her soon enough. It had to be good news that she was moved out of the I.C.U., right? And as soon as the feeling did come back, she'd do cartwheels all the way down the hallway while the kids cheered from the sidelines along with her parents, and the doctors and nurses.

After Veronica finished her dinner, her parents walked into the room to be greeted by their smiling daughter. "Hey guys. Welcome back."

They tried to force smiles onto their faces, but it didn't work. Veronica noticed, but she tried not to let it get to her. "You guys can relax now. This is good news. I'm on my way to a full recovery. So smile!"

"The head nurse stopped us in the hallway. She wants to come in and talk to you," Lianne told her. Veronica opened her mouth to say, "Great. This really does mean I'm getting better," but something in her mother's voice stops her. Maybe it was the catch in her throat when she told her. Or maybe it was the heaviness of her voice, but Veronica got the impression that it wasn't good news.

"Talk to me about what?" is what Veronica said instead.

"About your condition," Lianne replied back as her voice cracked on the word condition. "She said she'll tell you everything she knows."

"It's about time I got some straight answers. Nobody would ever tell me anything about what's happened to me."

Finally, the head nurse made her way into the room. "Hi. My name is Midge Hazeldorf. But everyone calls me Midget." Veronica found that funny considering she was as tall as her father and sturdy looking. Like a basketball player dribbling up and down the court.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with me now? And how much longer I will be here in the hospital?" Veronica asked Midget.

"Veronica I'm hurt. You just got here, and now you want to leave? You haven't even met the crew yet," Midget looked offended.

"The crew? Who's the crew?" Veronica asked curiously.

"All the kids on this floor. They're a great group of kids who love to drive me crazy," Midget joked.

Veronica got the feeling that she, along with everyone else, was avoiding her questions. Veronica thought she was here to help her. She tried to get her to answer her first question. "How much longer will I be here?"

"Well that's easy. It all depends on how you do in rehab."

"You mean the physical therapy? The doctor mentioned this to me a few weeks ago."

"What else did the doctor mention? What do you really know about Veronica's injuries?" Midget wanted to see how much the family actually knew.

"They said she has some nerve damage to her lower spine," Keith answered for Veronica, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Does everyone understand what that means?" Midget asked carefully as she continued in a gentle voice, almost as if she wanted to comfort them.

"I think…" Lianne started to say, but couldn't continue.

Midget turned to Veronica. "Veronica, what have they told you?"

"Nothing! Nobody will tell me anything!" Veronica's voice rose a few octaves higher, almost sounding on the brink of hysterics.

The look Midget gave Veronica was searching. She stared at her long and hard. Something in that look sent Veronica's heart racing and her hands gripped the metal railings attached to the bed. Veronica swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"Please, just tell me." It comes out sounding like she's begging.

"Your spinal cord was severed in the accident."

Her words slice deep into Veronica's heart. Almost as if it was frozen and instead of pumping out blood, it was pumping ice.

"You are paralyzed from the waist down, and you'll need to learn how to use a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

Veronica had trouble absorbing those words over the pounding in her ears. She didn't even know if she was breathing anymore, so she clutched at her chest, gasping.

Veronica wanted to hear the truth so bad that she had started to get mean over the weeks, but that was nothing compared to how she felt now. Now, her veins slowly filled with fire.

Her legs may not work, but her arms worked just fine as she gave her dinner tray a mighty push sending it flying across the room and slamming into the opposite wall with a crash. The water tipped over and dripped onto the floor.

"I don't need a wheelchair! My legs are fine! I don't need help learning to walk! I can walk just fine on my own."

"I know this must be hard for you," Midget continued in her soothing voice. "You just need time to take it in."

"Take what in? It isn't true! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Instead of disagreeing, Midget got up and walked over to the tray and started cleaning up the mess.

Having no one to direct her anger at, she turns towards her parents. "You knew about this didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The doctor told us yesterday. But they don't know what they're talking about. They're wrong about half the time anyway and never admit it," Dad confessed around that lump in his throat. Mom sobbed into her husband's shoulder. But Veronica refused to cry. Dad was right. The doctors were wrong, they didn't know what they were talking about. She needed to keep fighting.

"We've been getting in touch with specialists. We've sent your records everywhere. There's a guy in New York who's doing experiments on nerves, trying to grow them back after they've been damaged."

"So when can we leave for New York? The sooner the better right?" Veronica tried to sound hopeful, but failed miserably.

"Of course you want to check out the possibilities, but in the meantime, we can help you here," Midget chimed in with her opinion.

Veronica scoffed. She felt awful. She'd never been so mean to anyone in her life. But she knew she couldn't stop it from coming out. "How? By teaching me how to ride a wheelchair up and down the hallway?"

"There's a lot for you to learn. Try taking it one day at a time okay?"

Veronica ignored her and turned back toward her parents. "Please, take me somewhere else. Nobody here knows what they're talking about," she said, feeling positive that they would agree with her and leave at once, flying straight to New York.

Instead, mom wiped her eyes and spoke up. "You need to stay here, sweetie pie. You need to do what the doctors tell you to do so you can get better."

Veronica's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She was just about to yell back at her mother until she heard sweetie pie. It was like the years faded away and instead of being sixteen, she was six again. Feeling helpless and scared, the tears finally made their way to the surface and down her heated cheeks.

XOX

Later on when everyone had left, Veronica laid in bed and recalled what happened that Friday night of her Sweet Sixteen. In her mind she pictured the doorbell ringing, and her walking into the living room to see that Logan showed up. In her mind, when he asked if she was ready to go, she refused. She knew better to get into a car with him. That he would be a terrible driver. She knew that he would insist she go, that she would have a great time, but she knew better than that. To not trust his charm he would try on her. After all, she didn't like him in the first place. She imagined bounding up her stairs and into the refuge of her room.

From out in the hallway a cart clattered and the nurse walked in with some pills and a glass of water. Not caring anymore of what they were, she just swallowed them down.

"Do try to get some sleep dear," the nurse said in an overly perky voice as she closed the door behind herself.

"I'll try," Veronica whispered as the tears threatened to take over once again while she laid there regretting the day she ever met Logan Echolls.

XOX

The next day Midget showed up with a smile on her face. She helped Veronica change into some normal clothes. After that, she walked out into the hallway, and then came in with a wheelchair.

Veronica was curious. She wondered where they were taking her now. What happened instead, Veronica was not expecting.

"I'm going to teach you how to transfer from the bed into the wheelchair." She moved the bed so Veronica's back was straight up.

"I've locked the breaks so it won't move. Now I need you to slide over and put your left hand on the seat," Midget continued.

The wheelchair was a sore sight to look at. The cushion was taped together, and the metal looked bent. Veronica wondered if kids before her felt the way she did now –which was angry. Maybe they took their anger out on the chair.

"Now you put one hand on the bed and the other on the seat. Then, you just lift yourself up and swing over. I'll even help you."

Veronica didn't want any help. After all, it was something she could do with her eyes closed. It was second nature to her. Though she did feel a little scared as she eyed the distance between the bed and the chair. Without the use of her legs, what would happen if she were to fall?

"Stop! I'm falling!" Veronica cried out, panicked. She had no control as Midget lifted her body up off of the bed and into the chair. Veronica hated the feeling of being weak. She was never weak before. She knew how to take care of herself. And now, she had to lean on someone else for help. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

Then, Veronica watched as Midget put those paper slippers onto her feet and arranged them to rest on the foot rest. Veronica wanted to cry out and shove her feet out of the way. After all, they were hers. What right did she have to do what she wanted with feet that didn't belong to her?

Veronica didn't say anything though. She bit her lip. Her mother told her to do what they said, and Veronica wanted to honor that. No matter how much her body cried out in rebellion.

As the Midget wheeled Veronica down the hall and towards the elevators, she explained how every morning Veronica would go to rehab for two hours. Then after that, the physiotherapist would come work with her. The whole point was to get Veronica to be independent again. To help her move in all kinds of situations.

"What kind of situations?" Veronica wanted to know as they got onto the elevator.

"Well, for when you go home. Or go to the mall. And school. Or anywhere else you'd like to go."

"Well you can forget it. I'm not leaving this building. I'm not going out in the public like this," Veronica said.

"After you leave here Veronica, life does go on," Midget said.

"But why? Why can't things just stay the way they were? Why did HE have to come into my life and ruin everything?" Veronica slammed her hands onto the arm rests.

"Everything happens for a reason. Everyone has a purpose in life. Mine is to help people."

Veronica doesn't like that answer. "What possible reason could there be for putting me in this piece of trash? Everything was perfect. I was the perfect student, with perfect grades, the best friends anyone could ask for. A loving family. I mean, why take that away from me? WHY?" Veronica is trying so hard to keep the tears at bay.

"There is no such thing as being perfect or having the perfect life. Maybe that's your lesson. But there's no way of knowing that now. In the meantime, you have to learn to let go of that anger and to cope with what you're going through. That's all anyone can ask of you."

They reached the basement level, and entered a room through the doors that said REHABILITATION. The doors slid open like they did at the supermarket. Veronica hated it. Because she couldn't imagine what it would be like to never be able to open a door on her own ever again. On her feet, that is. Being in a wheelchair meant to learn how to live all over again, and that's the last thing Veronica wanted.

XOX

Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I received some sad news just now. So please, review to put a smile on my face. Thanks.

Thanks to **LoVe23**,** MusikLuver**,** Moustrich**,** Clois4life**,** Kristen**,** xoxJaybirdxox**,** FanFicFairy514**,** SatisfactoryInfluence**,** LostInParadise**,** Caroline**,** Wantingchino**,** VMars13**,** Enough4forever**. You guys are awesome. And thanks for loving it so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Why Me?  
Chapter: 4  
Rating: T  
Reasons for rating: nothing too major  
Ships: (not mandatory) Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg  
Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?  
Word Count: 2146  
Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.  
Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 for being my Beta! And thanks to MusikLuver for the help.  
Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but as most of you know I had received some sad news. I had a death in the family, and didn't feel up to writing. Especially a sad story like this one. But I'm starting to feel much better, and wanted to get the next chapter out.  
Also, I'm keeping the characters from the book the same in this story, so please don't accuse me of copywriting or anything. Thanks.

XOX

Midget led Veronica into the rehabilitation room and over towards a bearded, muscular guy who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Veronica, meet Carlos. Carlos, meet Veronica. Midget introduced us.

"Hello Veronica. It's nice to see you." Veronica has always been short, but now it seemed patronizing that everyone had to stare down at her. The thought didn't help her feel any better as Carlos looked down at her.

"Why don't you go say hi to Amy. We can start as soon as I finish your paperwork."

She noticed a girl doing stretches on the mats in one corner.

She sat there waiting for Midget to give her another push towards Amy. When nothing happened, Veronica looked over her shoulder and saw her walking towards to door. Just before she stepped through, she turned around and said, "I'll be back soon to pick you up. Good luck." And she left.

Veronica felt abandoned as Midget just left her there. She grew to depend on her. She turned to look at Carlos for help, but he was at the computer. Not knowing what else to do, she looks back over towards Amy and watched her. She lifts one leg and stretches it. She lifts up the other leg and stretches that. Veronica couldn't help the feeling of hope that washed over her. Maybe Carlos can help her accomplish that. Maybe that's what physical therapy actually does. That way she wouldn't need the stupid wheelchair.

With some determination, Veronica put her hands on the wheels and pushed forward. She was surprised to see that it moved with ease. No straining of the muscles at all. She made her way up to Amy, and for the first time in weeks, Veronica moved on her own.

Amy finished her stretch and looked up at the new arrival. "Hi." She breathed out

heavily.

Looking around a little more, Veronica noticed there were parallel bars, an exercise bike, and some other things. "Do you use all of these things?" Veronica asked conversationally.

"The rack, the iron maiden, the thumb screw, take your pick." Amy answered.

Veronica cringed. "That bad?"

"It's no trip to the beach." She smiled and revealed her dimples. Veronica let out the air she didn't know she was holding. She realized that she was going to like this girl.

"Well I don't care how bad it is. As long as it will get me out of this chair." Veronica said trying to sound determined.

"So you want out of the chair huh? Well why didn't you just say so." Carlos said as he walked over and lifted her out of her chair as if she weighed nothing, and set her gently on the mat next to Amy.

Carlos bent over her right leg and started to bend it up and down a few times. When he set that leg down and moved on to the other one, the right leg started to twitch and jump. "What's happening? Why won't it stop?" Veronica tried no to panic.

"Here's why. Your brain knows that it can't control your legs anymore, but it knows that they need exercise. It still manages to send signals down to your legs every now and then. That's how smart your brain is. It says, 'Move, get that circulation going. Don't be lazy. Move!' And that's why your leg is twitching. It's receiving some of the signals." Carlos explained.

Veronica tried so hard not to get her hopes up. If her legs can still receive signals, then there was still a chance they could work again. "Great. Now if only my brain would get the message, then this nightmare can finally end."

Carlos shook his head. "Your brain isn't the problem. It's your spinal cord. Do you understand how your spinal cord works?"

"They said it was severed." Veronica's voice cracked on the word severed. It was still hard to think and talk about.

"Think of it this way: Your brain is the main computer. It's wired to every part of your body, sending out and receiving messages. All those messages go up and down the spinal cord and branch out along thousands of nerves that go everywhere from your toes to your eyebrows."

Carlos turned to Amy. "Keep going Amy, you've still got lots of work to do."

Amy sighed and went back to stretching her legs.

Veronica thinks about what Carlos said. "But I can still move my head and shoulders just fine. So how come my legs won't move?"

"Because the nerves that branch out from the upper part of your spin controls your upper body. The nerves along the bottom of your spine control your bottom half. So if there's a break on the lower half, and your brain tells your legs to move, they'll send the message, but it won't be received."

"But the twitching messages get through just fine. So why can't the rest of them go through?" Veronica protests.

"Because there are probably some tiny nerves that didn't get disconnected, but you need to work with what you have." Carlos finished explaining.

"Are you saying I can use those tiny nerves to get my legs stronger?"

"You can strengthen the upper part of your body and get it used to the strenuous work you'll need to do."

Veronica frowns. That wasn't the answer she was looking for, but he didn't disagree. That was all she had to think about. Getting those twitches to turn into movements.

After Carlos finished with her leg pushes, he put her on a padded table with a metal frame above her. He made her reach up, grab the metal, and pull herself up into a sitting position. Sounds easy, but it was anything but that. It was hard to balance when she couldn't move her legs.

As she worked on doing sit ups, the rehab room started filling up. Two boys came into the room. Their names were Aaron and Jack. They seemed to be good friends. Aaron would tease Jack about his big feet, and Jack would push his wheelchair. That's right, they were both in wheelchairs. When Jack insulted Aaron, it was hard to understand him. It was as if someone was holding the tip of his tongue as he talked around it, but Aaron knew what he was saying.

Aaron's attention moved over to Amy and Veronica as they wheeled themselves over. "Hey Amy, who's your friend?"

"Why don't you ask her. I'm sure she can speak for herself." Amy teased.

"Can you speak?" Aaron asked Veronica. She never in a million years would have thought to meet such a cute guy who was in a wheelchair. Aaron proved her wrong.

"Hi. I'm Veronica. The newbie."

"So Veronica, how do you like Old Alice so far?" He asked.

"Old Alice?" Veronica was confused. "What's that?"

"Alice Hamilton. The name of this hospital. I call her Old Alice for short." Aaron explained.

Veronica giggled for the first time in a long time. It felt good. "Was that really a person?"

"Yeah, it used to be. Alice Hamilton was a doctor, like, a million years ago. She went around cleaning everything because everyone was getting tested for TB and stuff." Amy explained to Veronica.

"So do you like Old Alice?" Aaron asked again. "Your honest opinion."

"I hate it! How can I like it here? I wish none of this ever happened to me."

Jack said something, but Veronica wasn't able to understand him. So Amy translated for him. "Your one of us now. Whether you like it or not."

XOX

Lately, it seemed like her dad was the only one visiting her religiously anymore. Her mom and the others seemed to fade away into the background. Even Lilly seemed to busy for her anymore. Not Wallace though. He truly was her BFF. She knew she could count on him and her father.

Wallace and her father walked into her room, and as Wallace bent down to give her a hug, he crinkled his nose. "I don't know how you do it Veronica. How can you stand that smell all the time?"

"What smell? I can't smell anything." Veronica asks curiously.

"You know, it smells like medicine, and that nasty stuff they feed you, and the stuff they clean the floors with. The standard hospital smell." Wallace explained.

"I don't even notice it anymore. This is terrible! I've been living here for so long that I'm starting to feel normal again." Veronica was getting upset.

It was the truth. Even though she didn't want to feel normal in a hospital, it was slowly happening. Her life slipped into a routine that almost felt comfortable to her. Everyday was based on scheduled meals, medication, and exercise. Once in a while she would put herself in her wheelchair and wheel her way into the lounge and hang out with Amy, Jack and Aaron. Even with the other kids on the floor, it felt so normal to talk to Amy about school and about friends. Life outside the hospital walls didn't seem so real anymore. Life in the hospital was safe and small. They would play video games, watch movies, and even flirt a little. D-4 was starting to feel like home to her.

Veronica spent her days in the lounge doing homework while Jack's stereo played music. It was nice to be among friends again. Friends who didn't talk about the accidents or diseases that brought everyone there. They talked about which nurses were mean and which ones they could con into letting them have late night visits. They talked about their favorite movies and bands. Amy even confessed her crush on Carlos, to which Veronica pointed out that he was married.

One day Aaron interrupted their conversation. "Why do you guys care about the stilt-walkers anyway? A gust of wind could knock them over." He was teasing.

"Stilt-walkers?" Veronica asked. "Who decided to call them that?"

"I do. I watch them walk around on their tall, skinny legs and it doesn't make sense. How do they keep there balance?"

"Hey! I'm part stilt-walker. I too can do the vertical thing on crutches. But the chair's much faster." Amy said.

"Oh yea? How much faster?" Veronica asked with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Fast! Just give me the room to zoom."

Aaron looked out into the hallway. "Plenty of room out here. Who's up for a race?"

They lined up side by side at the end of the corridor. "On your mark, get set, Go!"

They all took off. Amy in the lead with Aaron only a foot behind her. Veronica pushed harder. Aaron blocked her so she couldn't get around him. Veronica's foot rest slammed into Aaron's chair, and they both came to a crashing halt.

"I won!" Amy exclaimed as she laughed.

"No fair! Aaron cheated!" Veronica exclaimed in mock anger.

"Keep the noise down guys." Midget ordered as she emerged from the nurses station. "What on earth are you guys up to anyway?"

"The hundred yard crash." Aaron said as they all busted into laughter.

Veronica was glad to be having fun again. To do normal things teenagers do. She wondered what her other friends would think of her new friends.

XOX

Thank you to **xoxJayBirdxox, SatisfactoryInfluence, LostInParadise, wanting chino, LoVe23, clois4life, VMars13, Katie 05, moustrich, Kristen, Lauren, and Katydid1388**. And thanks guys for being patient with me and not sending me hate mail for not updating. Lol you guys are great. And yes Lauren it is the stuff we talked about. Thanks for being understanding and being there even when I was not talking. Love ya so much for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: 5

Rating: T

Reasons for rating: nothing too major

Ships: Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg

Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 2233

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 and MusikLuver for being my Betas! J

Author's Note: I decided to stray a little from the book on this chapter, so I hope you still enjoy it. Also, I wanted to get this out because I'm going camping the 3rd-6th, so I'm putting this out for you now.

XOX

Carlos worked Veronica relentlessly in rehab for hours each day lifting weights, swinging from rings, and rolling and tumbling on the mats. Veronica couldn't figure out what Amy sees in Carlos. He was her enemy. 

Within the month Veronica could make her way between the parallel bars, with her feet trailing along on the floor. She felt scared and excited to be able to look Carlos eye to neck. His neck that is. Veronica being short and all. 

Veronica's arms shook from all the straining she was doing by holding herself up. Though she was standing up, she wasn't walking. Time and time again Veronica commanded her legs to help her, and every time they would ignore the command. Sure they would tingle and ache, but that didn't matter. They never moved on there own. 

When physical therapy was over, the occupational therapist taught her how to take a shower sitting down on a plastic chair. Then she showed her how to pull loose-fitting pants over her lifeless legs. She also learned how to transfer from her wheelchair onto the seat in a car. 

One day while Veronica was in the lounge room playing video games with Aaron, there came a knock on the door. 

Veronica turned towards the door, and smiled. "Long time no see stranger. Where have you been over the past few weeks?" 

"Oh you know, only spending my time in Europe." Lilly sauntered up to Veronica with a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

Veronica laughed. "Oh no. I can just imagine the kind of trouble you got into over seas." 

"You know it. I wouldn't have it any other way." Lilly looks around the room. "So who's the new crew?" 

"Right. Lilly this is Aaron, Jack and Amy. Guys this is Lilly. My best friend." Veronica introduced everyone. They all exchanged awkward smiles. 

Lilly turns to Veronica. "I have a surprise for you." Lilly looks anxious. Not sure how to react, and that puts Veronica on edge. Lilly always knows how to act and how to work with a crowd, so for her to look anxious didn't sound to good. 

"What is it?" Veronica's voice comes out sounding a little high pitched. Lilly walks over to the door and leans out. She turns back around and walks back into the room. In walks Dick behind her. 

Dick for once in his life, looks withdrawn. Not the life of the party like he usually is. Veronica can't help but stare at him. Where was the Dick who would walk in and make some rude comment to her. The Dick who would open his arms as he assaulted her with a hint of playfulness in his voice. In fact, Dick was acting just like his brother. With his hands in his pockets, his head lowered, as he scuffled his foot. 

Veronica couldn't help the wave of sadness that washed over her. She mourned for the old Dick. He, like her, had to grow up. And it wasn't looking good for him. 

"Hi Dick." Veronica says almost shyly as Aaron snickers beside her. They all turn to him. 

"What kind of name is Dick?" Aaron asks. 

Veronica turns back around. "Maybe we should take this back to my room." Veronica says as she sees Lilly shooting Aaron a dirty look. 

Back in Veronica's room 

Lilly makes herself comfortable on Veronica's bed as Veronica sits in her wheelchair facing Dick who won't look her in the eyes. 

"How are you Dick?" Veronica tried getting the conversation flowing. 

"I just want to say how sorry I am. And to let you know that I haven't been the same since." He looks her in the eyes. "And to ask how you are." 

"Wow now your polite _and _have manners. I think I like this new Dick." Veronica teases. Then she thinks about the question. "I'm doing better. I've made some new friends. So I'm not just laying in bed moping. And look," Veronica flexes her arms. "I've got muscles now." Dick leans over and grips her arm. "Don't mess with Veronica, or she might just kick your ass." Dick stops short and stutters. "Not that you can kick ass. I didn't mean it like that. It's just - " He trails off looking embarrassed. 

"It's ok to joke Dick." Veronica actually meant it. Looking back, she sees that she really has come a long way. If someone said that a few weeks ago, she probably would have burst into tears. But now, it doesn't bother her. It just means she has something to look forward too. Getting out of this hospital and back to her old life. 

Veronica changes the subject. "So does this mean you two are back together again?" 

Lilly smiles. "We are together. It took a while, but I was able to forgive him. I figured, if Veronica isn't mad at him, then I shouldn't be either." 

"So where have the rest of the gang been? Wallace is the only one who visits me anymore." Veronica asks the question that's been on her mind since they stopped showing up. 

"Well Donut and I have been in Europe for two weeks. And I guess Meg can't go anywhere without her precious Duncan." 

"I get now why no one showed up, but I don't get why you didn't tell me you were going to Europe. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Veronica don't be silly. It was a last minute thing. You know Celeste, everything has to be last minute. I would have said good-bye, but you know how it is. The fabulous Lilly hates getting teary eyed." 

"So you avoided me?" Veronica looks down at her lifeless legs as her eyes well up. There it was. The awful truth Veronica has been trying to avoid. Lilly has moved on. Now that she can no longer walk, Lilly has no more use for her. It's not cool to be seen with a cripple. The tears spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks. 

"How could you Veronica? How could you think the worst of me? I'm sorry if I was busy." Lilly looks hurt. 

Veronica looks up. "Too busy to tell me you were leaving for two weeks. To busy to call me? To tell me in person? Is your brother too busy for me as well?" 

"Your right Veronica. I messed up. But please, don't shut me out." Lilly pleaded. 

Veronica wipes the tears from her face and takes a deep breath to compose herself. "You're the one who shut me out Lilly, not the other way around. Do you know what I've been doing these past few weeks. Do you know what kind of progress I've made? The friends I've made? Do you have any clue what my parent's are going through? What I'm going through?" 

Lilly bows her head in shame. "No. I don't know what your going through. Or what kind of progress your making." Lilly lifts her head back up. "But that's why I'm here. I want to know everything. Please Veronica, tell me." 

"Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you. Everyday I go to physical therapy. And during physical therapy, I have to learn how to walk without using my legs. I'm up on parallel bars, and the only thing keeping me up is my arms. Do you know what it feels like to be standing up but not being able to feel it? Do you know what it's like to be looked down upon all day every day? Like I'm incompetent? I've finally made friends who understand this. Who goes through the same things I'm going through. And that's the only thing that keeps me going anymore. Also, knowing that my father is out there everyday doing what he can to help me get better. And you know what? I haven't seen my mother either. Dad tells me it's too hard on her to see me like this, but how do you think I feel?" Veronica stops because her chest is now heaving up and down. 

Dick does something no one would have never thought he would do. He got down on his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. Veronica was so shocked, that she just kind of sat there for a moment. Then her arms circle around his shoulders and she weeps into his chest. She can't remember when the last time someone hugged her. Besides her parents. Veronica feels more arms around her and the sobbing grows louder. She knows that Lilly has joined them. 

They stayed like that for a long time. When they all pulled apart, all of there faces were bright red. Lilly laughs. The laugh spreads through them like a vicious disease. They all start laughing. Not being able to stop, they bend over as they hold there stomachs. 

"Look at us. You would think someone died. They way were all somber looking." Dick points out. 

"Thanks guys. I really needed this. And please, don't ever disappear on me again." 

"There's one more thing we wanted to mention." Dick hesitates as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. He places it down on the bed. "For later if you decide to read it. Thanks for seeing me Veronica. It means so much to me. Come on Lilly it's time to go." They wave good-bye and Lilly promises to call. 

Veronica turns her chair and stares at the piece of paper on her bed, Her hands clench and unclench. It was never mentioned, but Veronica knew who that note was from. All she could do was stare at it. Almost as if it were mocking her. She slammed her hands on her wheels, and sped out of her room as fast as she can. Destination: The lounge. 

XOX 

More days came and went as Veronica worked out harder than ever. Her father came to her with the news that no one else will except her as a medical case to try and help her walk again. Most of there experiments were on lab animals. Said she was in the best hospital for her condition. 

Veronica had to face facts. She had to learn to live the rest of her life in a wheelchair. And instead of letting the fear get to her, she worked harder. It was exhausting, but she did it. She didn't want to be the weak, scared, and angry Veronica she was turning into. She wanted to be like she used to be. Full of life, loving, and caring. She needed to be the old Veronica, with a twist of new Veronica. The new Veronica needed to meet every challenge head on. To be fearless. To not let everything get to her so easily. Like the fact that she hasn't seen her mother in a while. And to forget that note that is now sitting in her bedside table. 

During therapy, Carlos kept letting the words "going home" slip into their conversations. "I'm sure you'll have to rearrange the furnisher when you go home. Make sure you have clear pathways for when you cross between rooms." Another time he told her he has pamphlets for her parents about putting in ramps and to widen the doorsteps. 

He mentioned this as she was doing push-ups on the mat. "No way! I can't expect them to tear the house apart for me. I can't ask them to do that." 

"How would you like it if you were stuck in one room then? I think you would rather want to live in your _whole _house." Carlos pointed out. 

"What I would rather do when I get home, is to walk up the front stairs." Veronica still has that stubborn streak in her that won't admit that can't happen. 

Carlos shakes his head. "Haven't you ever heard that Rolling Stones song? You can't always get what you want." 

"Of course I've heard of it. I don't live under a rock." Veronica sounded exasperated. 

"It also says, If you try real hard, you'll get what you need." Veronica glances over at Amy. 

She sees her hobbling around one crutch. "Well if Amy can do it, so can I." Theirs that stubborn streak again. 

"Grow up Veronica. Amy has a problem with her hips. You have a problem with your spinal cord. There's a difference." 

Veronica was shocked. No one ever talked to her like that. Everyone was always so sympathetic and gentle when they talked to her. They understood that she was in a depression. Veronica wanted to leap up and flee. But her legs refused to work. The wheelchair was a few feet away. She could crawl to it and hoist herself up onto the seat. Then wheel out of the gym and take the elevator back to her room. But that wouldn't be a dramatic exit she yearned for. 

Instead of fleeing, Veronica found another way to fight back. "I am growing up. "I'm going to have the life I want. I'll show you." 

"I hope you do. We've put a lot of work in, and I want to see some results." Carlos replied. 

XOX

Thank you to **moustrich, jacedes, kristen, fanFicfairy514, VMars13, LoVe23, SatisfactoryInfluence.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: 6

Rating: T

Reasons for rating: nothing too major

Ships: Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg

Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 3387

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 and MusikLuver for being my Betas! J

Author's Note: This is it guys. She's almost out of the hospital, and into the real world. I decided to give everyone what they wanted, and added you know who to this chapter. He should also be in the following chapters as well. And I'm also making the chapters as long as when I started out.

XOX

Two weeks later, and to Veronica's dismay, Aaron went home. Amy followed a few days later. The only one left was Jack, but not for very long. Jack explained to Veronica that they try to let everyone out in time for school. Summer came and went, and now it was time for Veronica to start her sophomore year of high school. By now Veronica could understand Jack with no problems.

New kids came to D-4 as her old friends left. She kept her distance from all the newbies. She didn't want to make new friends only to lose them. Her own time left was running out as well. So what would be the point in starting all over again, just to lose more friends?

Midget was the one who told her when it was going to happen after she emerged from the elevator after a workout in the pool. "Hi Veronica. Just want to let you know that we're going to miss you around here."

"Why? What's going on?" Veronica wanted to know.

Midget laughed. "No one told you? Dr. Johnson just handed me the paperwork. You get to go home on Saturday."

Veronica felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. It was a good thing she was already sitting down. "This Saturday? But I'm not ready!"

"What are you waiting for?" Midget wanted to know.

Veronica didn't offer an answer. So Midget continued talking. "I know it's going to be a big change for you, so come to the teen group tomorrow. Some of your friends will be there. You can hear for yourself how it's going for them."

Midget had been trying to get Veronica to attend her group since she first came to the hospital. Veronica went once, but she always felt restless and out of place. The kids had lupus, diabetes, or cancer -- illnesses that might kill them. Veronica wasn't sick, or dying. She had an accident.

This time Veronica wouldn't be alone. Aaron and Amy had ventured out into the real world. Maybe now they could tell her what it was like out there from first hand experience.

XOX

Aaron was the first to greet her when she wheeled into the lounge the next day. "I never thought I would be so happy to be back here ," were Aaron's first words. "It's a lot better than I remember."

"Why's that?" Veronica wanted to know.

"Electric-eye doors. These nice and wide hallways without steps. And elevators everywhere. Oh how I love elevators!" Aaron elaborated.

This was not good at all. And it was definitely not what Veronica wanted to hear. " Well, Carlos has been talking to my dad about fixing up the house for me. They even put a ramp by the front door so I can get into the house."

"One ramp?" Aaron asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well you do have to start somewhere."

Before she could ask him to elaborate, Midget walked into the room and closed the door. Immediately the room fell silent. Veronica glanced around at everyone else in the room. Only one other person looked familiar. They must be "outpatients".

Slowly the seconds ticked by louder than it normally sounded. She looked everyone face to face hoping someone would break the silence. Finally, Midget spoke up.

"Good old summertime! Everyone ready to go back to school yet?"

On cue everyone stated groaning. But to Veronica's surprise, Aaron spoke up first. "I have my very first job. I sort jars at the recycling center."

If Veronica's friends back home heard about this, they would have made fun of him and called him a loser. But Veronica was excited about this news. She leaned forward and whispered, "That's great! Why didn't you tell me you got a summer job?" She wondered if anyone would ever hire her if she ever got back on her feet. Would she have Aaron's determination and good luck?

Other kids talked about their summer jobs. A girl name Chloe said she worked in an animal shelter three times a week. Another girl named Cassie told a story about how she was a camp counselor at a diabetes camp. She didn't tell the other counselors she had diabetes, and ended up getting really sick. She tried to put all the blame on her mom for not trusting her to take care of herself.

"You get yourself sick because you're mad at your mom. That doesn't make sense!"

Veronica couldn't believe Aaron just said that. What happened to the fun loving Aaron who loved XBOX, who flirted with her and Amy, who loved to ignore hospital rules ? Veronica never saw this side of him before. And she wasn't sure she liked it. Is that what happened when you ventured outside of these walls? You become bitter and mean? If so, Veronica wasn't sure she ever wanted to leave.

When Cassie glared at him, Veronica wanted to soften his words. To get the idea across in a way that wouldn't have a bite to it. "That's what happens when you're really mad sometimes. You end up taking it out on yourself."

"You think so? Seems weird doesn't it?" Cassie replied.

"It is weird, but it's also human nature," Midget added her opinion.

The talk turned into a conversation about weirdness. A boy named Howard claimed they were all mutants. And Midget said that they were "standard issued teenagers," and that they were all weird in their own ways.

"That's not what most people think. They see you in a wheelchair and something in their head clicks. Look out there's a weird person heading this way," Aaron chimed in grimly.

"They're not mean on purpose. They just, you know, get scared when they're around people that are different from them ," Chloe said.

"Oh yeah? Then why do they call us things like 'crip' and 'gimp'?" Aaron demanded.

"When they say something like that to you, it's not exactly being nice."

Veronica shrank down in her seat. No wonder he came back to Hamilton the first chance he got. He found out what was waiting out there. What was waiting for her.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but names will never hurt me, " Howard chanted sarcastically.

Melissa, who used a crutch when she walked, laughed. "Ha! Whoever made that up must live in a cocoon."

The way she said cocoon, made everyone laugh. It really helped break the tension. Veronica found herself sitting tall in her chair again.

"Let's not go nuts. People can take it too far." That was Latisha.

"Yea, like calling her Midget. Maybe that's insulting to her," Howard pointed out.

"Someone who's short might not like it," Veronica thought out loud. "I mean, they might hear us say Midget, and think were making fun of small people."

"Good point you guys bring up. Never thought of this myself," Midget said. "People have been calling me Midget my whole life. Just because my name is Midge."

"Plus you're in the non-midget category. To be PC about it," Howard added.

"It's just what everyone has been calling me around here." Midget continued. "Only 'midgets' get put on people as a label. And labels can be pretty hurtful."

"So then what do you call someone who is three feet tall?" Latisha wanted to know.

"How about Jane? Or Mary? Or whatever her name is ," Midget said.

"Should we change what we call you?" Howard sounded astounded.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this! Talk about a challenge," Midget said with a smile on her face.

"How about we call you Hazel. Midge Hazeldorf. Hazel," Aaron suggested.

"Sounds like someone's maid," said Chloe. "Hazel , bring me another cup of coffee."

"Sounds like me," Midget laughed. "All day long, 'get me this,' 'get me that!'"

"See, this is why I wanted to come back today ," Aaron said with a sigh. "You can talk about anything in here. It's so easy!"

"And it's not out there?" Veronica asked.

He shook his head no. "Out there it can get rough at times," Aaron explained. 'That's the truth. Sometimes it's not easy at all."

XOX

On Friday, the day before it was time for her to go home, Veronica decided to finally open up the letter that ha d been staring at her this whole time. The envelope was in her hands, and her name was staring up at her. Veronica swallowed, and was surprised at how dry her throat was. And the fact that her hands were perspiring more than normal. She gave herself a mental kick, and opened the letter.

Dear Veronica,

I just wanted to start off and say that there are not enough words to express how sorry I am for what I've done to you. I know you probably don't ever want to hear from me again, and I don't blame you for that. Still, it would mean a lot to me if we could at least try to talk. It's asking a lot, I know, but I've been thinking about you for so long, and I need to say some things to you in person.

Can I call you when you get home from the hospital? I really hope you say yes.

Sincerely,

Logan

Veronica's eyes were filled with tears by the time she finished the note. Veronica thought of Logan as the cocky guy he was ; who was the center of everyone's attention. Always so calm and full of himself. She thought of him struggling to write the letter that was now clutched in her trembling hands. She thought of him searching for the right words to use, and asking so nicely if she would speak to him. He wanted nothing more than just the chance to apologize and to speak to her.

Then the pain and anger came to the surface. Why should she forgive him? Why should she feel sorry for him? She didn't even like him. Of course he would feel bad. But his sorrow didn't erase what he had done to her. Nothing he said could forgive him for what he did to her that night of her Sweet Sixteen.

XOX

Packing to leave a hospital took a lot more time and energy than Veronica would have thought. After all, it was just her and her dad packing up all of the things he would bring for her each time he came and visited her. A few days ago , her dad had brought in a suitcase and some empty cardboard boxes, and Veronica had put off packing for as long as she could. Now it was Friday night, and she still had a ways to go.

It was hard for her to maneuver around the room. If she wheeled herself up to the cupboard at the end of her bed, the footrest got in the way and she couldn't get the door open.

To take the pictures off of the wall, she had to transfer from the wheelchair to the bed and lean on one hand for balance while she used the other hand to peel the tape off.

And nothing was ever in reach anymore. Everything was in the way of something else. When the nurse formally known as the Midget walked in, Veronica snapped.

"This is impossible! Nothing is working right. Everything is in the way! Why do I even bother?" Veronica exploded.

"Oh shoot, and here I forgot my magic wand. I could have been like Mary Poppins and the suitcases would have packed themselves."

"Very funny," Veronica mumbled. Then she got loud again. "The simplest things are taking forever to do! I hate this chair! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

Veronica was close to having a fit.

"I hear what you're saying. It's a big change that you're still going through. It'll get easier as you go on."

"Nothing's ever getting easy. And it'll get harder once I get home. You heard what Aaron said!"

"I agree that some things will be hard for a while. Besides, what's the alternative? To stay in a hospital all your life?"

"I'm tired of getting advice from you stilt-walkers!" Veronica blurted out.

Hazel threw back her head and laughed. "Sticks and stoned will break my bones." She chanted just like Howard did. "You're right. What could us stilt-walkers possibly know?"

Somehow her laughter helped take the edge off of Veronica's anger. She sprawled out across her bed and let herself laugh. "You watch us kids in wheelchairs all the time and see what we go through, but you don't know what it's like from the inside."

Hazel nodded. "Neither do you, yet. You haven't learned the ins and outs, and you haven't accepted it as a part of who you are."

"I live with it because I have to," Veronica said. "But I'll never accept it! That would be like saying you give up."

"That's not giving up," she said gently. " It's accepting who you've become. It's being at peace with yourself so you can move on with your life."

"Sounds like more advice to me," Veronica complained. "I need to finish packing.

"Get to it. Those shirts need folding," Hazel concluded.

"Midge -- I mean Hazel?" Veronica started to say.

"Are you talking to me?" Hazel asked.

"I just want to let you know, that you've been really patient with me. And nice, even when I wasn't so nice. I just wanted to say, thank you. For everything." Veronica meant what she said. She knew she complained a lot, lost her temper, and was downright nasty. And yet, Hazel was always patient with her. And that meant a lot to Veronica.

"You're welcome. I mean it. I hope you'll come back and visit."

"Just like Aaron did. I'll be here the first chance I get."

"Think of it as bringing us a report from the field."

"Whatever you say." Veronica went back to taking the photos off of her wall.

XOX

The next morning Keith arrived to sign her out and to carry her belongings to the car. Now that it was time to leave, Veronica didn't want to linger. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Getting off of the elevator at 'Ground' instead of 'Basement' was a new experience for Veronica. And it proved difficult. The wheels of her chair sank into the carpet and Veronica had to strain and use more force just to move forward.

"Need help honey?" Keith asked.

"No thanks dad. I need to do this. Everything was linoleum on D-4. I need to be able to move myself on all types of surfaces." Veronica persisted.

Pushing through the carpet felt like making her way through mud. Veronica's muscles quivered as she thought about walking out the front door and not giving one thought to the carpet as she stepped outside with the sun shining down on her.

In the parking lot, her dad helped her transfer to the front seat. He folded the wheelchair and put it in the trunk. Then he packed the boxes in the back seat. Finally, they were off.

As they pulled out into traffic, Veronica gave one last look behind her at the Hospital. For a moment she wanted to rush back there with its safe routines and its polished floors. She turned around and faced forwards as they drove home.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Veronica couldn't see the ramp. Turned out that the workmen built it off to the side of the house, obscured by the bushes. She was relieved. She didn't want people to know that someone in a wheelchair lived there.

Keith set up the chair beside the open door.

"Did you lock the brakes?" Veronica wanted to know before she sat in her chair. "I don't want to go flying."

"They're locked," he reassured her. He had studied with Carlos last week, but now they were on their own. It won't be the same without someone there to coach them.

Veronica looked down gauging the distance from the seat to the chair. Her stomach lurched, and her father came to her rescue. "Need a hand?"

Veronica smiled gratefully. "Yes."

He leaned down in and picked her up. With a grunt of effort, he sat her down on her chair. Her legs were draped along the ground, and she bent down and placed her feet on the footrest.

That whole process was awkward and slow going. And when Veronica looked up, she noticed her neighbor peeking out of his window. Two girls up the block had also stopped and were staring at her.

"What do we have here? The welcoming committee?" Veronica joked, but he didn't laugh. Neither did she.

"I'll help you up the ramp," Keith said as he unlocked the brakes and started pushing her.

"Wait. I can do it myself," Veronica protested. She rounded the bushes and started up the ramp. Luckily it wasn't as steep as some of the ramps she' d practiced on. But in the heat, it was a challenge. At each turn of the wheels, she gripped hard as she used her hands for brakes. If she didn't hold on with all her might, she would have rolled backwards, and tipped onto her head.

"Need me to help?"He asked again. She grunted and struggled on.

"So much for upper-body strength. This is so much harder than it looks, " Veronica panted.

"Please, let me help,"Keith begged.

With a final burst of energy, Veronica reached the top and rolled into her house for the first time in months. She tried to fight the tears as they overwhelmed her. She made her way into the living room and sat in the middle just looking around at everything. Memories washed over her as she looked around. The last time is was in this room, she was a different person. It was also the last time her parents and Logan were in the same room together.

Veronica turned around and faced her father. "Where's mom?" This was the first time she mentioned it since her mother stopped visiting her. She never wanted to talk about it. She thought if she didn't think about it, it wasn't there. But now, she knew she walked into an empty house.

Keith Mars cleared his throat. "She's staying with her parents." He sat down on the couch and looked at his hands. "She's living there until she can find her own place. You're mother has filed for divorce. She said it was all too much and she couldn't deal." He stopped talking and looked over at his daughter as the tears fell from her wide eyes.

"It's my fault mom's gone?" Veronica choked out.

"Sweetie, no," Keith said as he stood up and walked over towards his daughter. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her until she felt better, but because she was so close to the ground, all he could do was awkwardly put his hands on her shoulders.

Veronica wiped her eyes. "Where are you putting my things?"

"I set up your room in the Den. Why don't you come look?"

Sure enough, everything was there. Her bed, bureau, and desk. Her pictures and posters hung on the wall. Her CDs on the CD rack. He even hung her curtains on the tall Den windows. They were too short, but that was ok. She was just glad to have her room back. Even if it wasn't upstairs, it was still her house.

"Do you like it?" her dad wanted to know. "You can move things around if you like."

"It's great dad," she said, even though she was thinking something else entirely. Even though it was now her old room in a new place, it was still the Den. And it was still an open room to the public. How would Veronica ever really belong to here?

Like Hazel said, you have to make the best of what you've got.

XOX

Thanks to **xoxjayxox, moustrich, FanFicFairy514, VMars13, LoVe23, Kristen, hahaha-evil, and Sarah. **Your feedback means a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: 7

Rating: T

Reasons for rating: nothing too major

Ships: Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg

Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 3040

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 and MusikLuver for being my Betas! J

Author's Note: As I promised, there's more Logan for all you Logan lovers out there.

XOX

On Monday, Veronica would be starting school. That gave her 2 days to get used to life outside of the hospital. The reason why she was starting so soon was because she had already missed two weeks of school. They didn't want her to get too far behind on her work. She also noticed that her father spent a lot of time on the phone with Principal Clemmons making arrangements. After all, she was the first wheelchair bound student they've ever had at Neptune High, and no one seemed to know what to do besides run around crazily.

When Monday came around, she was ready with all the supplies she needed in her new backpack hanging off of the back of her chair. If only Jack were with her now , Veronica thought as her father pulled her chair from the back seat and unfolded it for her. If only her friends from D-4 were surrounding her, so she wouldn't be the only person in a wheelchair. But no. She was alone. Worse than alone, her father was with her. She loved him to death, but nobody else's parents were with them. They didn't need someone to rely on. Her dad wanted to make sure that she got into the building ok, and that she made it to homeroom to talk to her teachers.

Keith Mars bent down to put the brakes on. Then he reached over and started to put her in her chair, but she put up a hand to stop him. "I need to try this on my own."

Even though it was scary, he complied. She eyed the distance, and as quickly as possible, swung herself over onto her seat. She landed so hard, that her whole body bounced. Her bottom was sore, but she was so happy and relieved that she finally did it on her own. Without help from anyone. Carlos would be so proud of her.

Thankfully, her dad suggested that they come earlier. The student parking lot was nearly empty and no one was around to watch what was happening.

Veronica and her father made their way to the side entrance. Mr. Clemmons suggested that was the easiest way into the building. It only had two stairs, where the others had four or more.

Mr. Clemmons himself was there to welcome her personally. Her father greeted him as if they were old friends.

"Hello there, young lady," Mr. Clemmons said as he stooped to pat her shoulder. "Are you ready for vacation to be over with?"

Vacation? What vacation? What did he think she' d been doing all summer? It dawned on her that Mr. Clemmons doesn't remember who she was. Being the class president, she had to see the principal a lot, and it stung that he didn't remember who she was. It was as if now that she was in a wheelchair, she was a completely different person. And that's not what Veronica wanted.

Mr. Clemmons turned to her father and said, "I talked to a couple of students on the soccer team. Big strong guys who don't mind helping out. Everything should be sorted out by the end of the week. For now, we'll just have janitor Lucky help out."

Veronica finally noticed the guy standing off towards the side. At the mention of his name, he stepped forward. Veronica remembered Lucky. After all, he wasn't that much older than them and tried to hang out with the 09ers by buying the guys beer and playing video games with them. He bent down and grabbed the chair by the footrest.

"It's better if he…" Keith trailed off and turns towards his daughter. "It's better if Veronica explains it."

"It's better if you take hold of the handles in back. That way you can pull me up backwards."

"Hold tight, little lady," Lucky said as he grabbed her handles and hauled her up the stairs with two mighty bumps.

"I'm sure it will be a lot more fun with strong boys helping you out, " Mr. Clemmons suggested awkwardly.

Mr. Clemmons handed Veronica her class schedule. First Period - Algebra 2, Room 114; Second Period - Computer Science, Room 131; Third Period - Choir, Room 103...

"I didn't sign up for choir!" Veronica protested.

Mr. Clemmons didn't answer or look at her directly. "All her classes are on the first floor. We had to do some juggling, but we finally worked out a schedule that would work for her." He was talking to Keith Mars when he said that.

"What about Biology? I'm supposed to take that class ." Veronica pushed on.

"Yeah, well." Mr. Clemmons cleared his throat. "We had to make some adjustments. Besides, you know the Biology lab is upstairs. We had to go with something on this floor. If you're not happy with choir, we can make another adjustment." Though he didn't look happy about that idea.

"But I need the Science credit." It didn't make any sense that they would take away a major credit like that. What was going on?

"What about the elevator?" Keith asked. "You told me that Veronica might be able to use it."

"It's not that simple." Clemmons cleared his throat again. "I've explained this before. It's a freight elevator. Only the custodians are allowed to have the keys."

"You were going to work something out. You said you would try to get Veronica her own elevator key ," Keith continued to push for an answer he wanted.

"It's not as easy as you think. It's not my decision to make. It would have to go through the head committee, and that takes time. Meanwhile, Veronica needs to take whatever classes she can."

"Well then what about lunch? I need to get down some stairs to make it outside ," Veronica wanted to know.

"For now, Lucky will have to help you. He will meet you by the stairs that lead you outside. Otherwise, you'll have to find somewhere else inside to eat." Clemmons said.

Veronica had looked at her schedule again. Her homeroom was changed as well. She should have been on the second floor with the rest of the sophomores whose last names ended in M. Instead, she was assigned to Room 122. "You'll still be with the sophomores, but now you'll be with the E's through G." Mr. Clemmons explained about the homeroom situation.

"I have nothing against them, but I have friends in my other homeroom I'm going to miss." Veronica said sadly.

The first bell of the morning rang. The hallway started to fill up, as kids walked in with groups of two and threes. There heads bent together, voices laughing in excitement. Boys pushed each other, while girls talked a mile a minute. Most of the students were busy and didn't look her way. Those who did look picked up their paces when they noticed her. There were even some who came to a complete stop and stared at her.

"Can I go to my locker now?" Veronica wanted to get moving; away from their stares.

"Go ahead honey," Keith said. "I want to walk some more with Mr. Clemmons. I'll be here to pick you up when school gets out."

As she starts down the hallway, she turned back around and face d her father. "Thanks for the ride this morning, and for everything else you've done."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Have a good day."

Of course Veronica had a new locker that was next to her new homeroom. And of course the combination didn't work. And of course they gave her the bottom half of the locker instead of the top half. Even from her advantage of sitting down, it was still uncomfortable to bend down to open the lock. She tried again and jiggled the handle, but it still refused to open.

"Veronica! We found you! I can't believe they stuck you all the way down here ," Meg said as the rest of the gang walked up with her. She was holding Duncan's hand.

Veronica glared at her. "Who said you could talk to me?" Veronica snapped. She was still pissed at Meg and Duncan for just blowing her off while she was in the hospital for all those months.

Meg looked shocked, and Duncan looked pissed. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that. What did she ever do to you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she and her boyfriend stopped showing up and supporting me while I was stuck with nowhere to go. Maybe that was it."

She noticed a group of kids stopped and formed a somewhat circle around them. Great, now everyone wants to watch her fight with her friends on her first day back to school. Just what she needed. More attention. It wasn't everyday 09ers argued with 09ers. Especially if they were as rich as the Kanes.

Meg looked upset and on the verge of crying. "I'm so sorry, Veronica. I didn't mean to abandon you like that. It was just so hard to see my best friend hurt and suffering like that. What can I say , Veronica, I'm weak. Please, forgive me," Meg pleaded.

Veronica shook her head. "Can we talk about this later? When there isn't a group of people around? Right now I just want to open my locker."

"I'll help you, V." Veronica looked up and saw Weevil, the leader of the PCH Biker Gang, volunteer as he made his way though the crowd.

Veronica was thankful. She never had a problem with Weevil. He was always nice to her, and she to him. Nobody liked the fact that they talked. But Veronica never liked the labels on there groups that separated everyone. She got along with everyone, and she was the only exception to that rule. "Thanks , Weevil. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, V." He attempted to open the lock 4 times before he gave up and started slamming the door and cursing at it.

"Mind if I try, Veronica?" She froze. She could recognize that voice from anywhere. After all, it was the reason for her nightmares. Finally, she turned her head and looked Logan Echolls in the eyes. "Can I try? I'm pretty good with combinations."

"Ok." It came out a little louder than a whisper, so she nodded her head yes. He started to walk towards her until Weevil put a stop to it.

"Not so fast, lover boy. If you think you're gonna get close to my girl ever again, then I think it's time I taught you a lesson."

"I appreciate it, Weevil, but if he can open my locker, then let him. I need to use it ," Veronica tried saying with an air of coolness.

Weevil stayed in Logan's face until Lilly's arm snaked out and wrapped around Weevil's arm. She pulled him aside. Logan slowly made his way towards her locker where he crouched down. Veronica gave him the combination and he twirled it so fast, she didn't think he landed on the right numbers. Then he waited for a few seconds and lifted the handle. It opened.

"Thanks," she said stiffly. "I don't know how you did it."

"Me neither. I just got lucky, I guess."

Veronica's heart pounded frantically. How could she sit here and have a conversation with Logan Echolls? Should she continue this conversation? Should he?

The second bell rang. They had four minutes to get to their homerooms. Everyone started to leave, and she wasn't the center of attention anymore. Her friends waved and said good-bye as they made there way towards the stairs.

"Can I walk you to your homeroom class?" Logan asked her.

Veronica's heart sped back up. "My homeroom's right here. Room 122."

Logan smiled. "Well, what do you know? I just happen to be an E, and that just happens to be my room."

Veronica smiled at his attempt at a joke. "Just let me put my things in my locker." She couldn't tell him no. The classroom was right there, and he was headed in that direction anyway. She didn't know what to make of this situation. Her hands were shaking as she sorted through her backpack. She put her supplies in her locker and slammed it shut. How was she going to open it again later, and how was she going to get her hands to stop shaking every time she was near Logan Echolls?

XOX

For Veronica's first day back to school, she didn't learn anything important about algebra or for computers, but she did learn that only one girl's bathroom on her floor was big enough to fit her wheelchair. She learned that there was a set of four steps between the back of the auditorium and the front, so during choir she had to sit in the back row. She learned that Lucky was too busy to meet her by the stairs for lunch. How had she survived without realizing this before? Now it was the most important part of her survival.

Veronica learned other lessons that were too hard to absorb. For instance, hanging out with her old crowd of friends was more difficult than she ever imagined. People in her presence would get tongue-tied and not know what to say around her. When she asked Madison Sinclair how her summer was, Veronica had to practically drag the story out of her. And Madison never asked Veronica how her summer went. She had the feeling Madison was afraid to hear the details. When Veronica told Corny she loved the decals on his locker, he told her she was the bravest person he ever met. He was trying to compliment her, but it didn't come out sounding that way.

"What are you saying? I haven't done anything brave," Veronica asked him.

"Whoa, chill out Veronica. I just meant, here you are. That must have taken a lot of courage."

"You're here as well. Was it brave of you to come to school this morning?" Veronica countered.

"It's different for me. It's always the same. But for you…" He stopped talking.

"Well we're all brave for something." Veronica felt like she needed to save him. "Did you take a look at that essay in American Lit? It's 12 pages long."

"Sha. What a bummer that's going to be." Then he wouldn't let go of the previous topic. "The thing is, you have to do all the regular things we have to do, expect it's totally harder for you. It must take a lot of courage to do what you do."

Everything he said made sense, but it still hurt for him to point it out. "I think courage is when you have a choice. For instance, if you see a house on fire, you can either stay outside where it's safe, or you can run inside and help save lives. I didn't have to choose like that. I just showed up for school."

I prolly would have stayed home if I was you."

"Then you'd get bored. Cuz I sure do sitting around all day," Veronica pointed out. Still, it didn't sound right, so she tried again. "I want to be out doing normal things. The same things I used to do."

Veronica wasn't sure Corny got it, but talking to him helped her clarify something in her own head. Her first day back to school confronted her with a lot of inconveniences and even humiliation. But she felt more alive in a way that she hadn't since before the accident. She was out in the real world again. She was among friends and strangers. For better or for worse, she was making her own way. This was where she truly belonged , Veronica thought as she made her way towards her last period journalism class.

XOX

"How was your first day back?" Veronica's father asked during a dinner of take out. Considering neither of them knew how to cook because that was her mom's job, it was the only choice they had.

"Fine," Veronica replied, knowing he wouldn't want to know about the bathrooms, the auditorium, and the awkward and curious stares. She felt bad because she knew he stayed up night after night like a phantom searching the internet for cures. Any reminder of how hard it was, and she knew he would feel more desperate, and lose more sleep.

"Doesn't help that your principal is a regular bureaucrat. Never getting a straight answer out of him."

"I thought you two became buddies?" Veronica asked in amazement.

"It's all part of the game. I try to butter him up so he gives us what we want. And he tries to sweet-talk his way in so I'll go along with him when he says no."

She looked at her father with new admiration.

"I just had no idea there would be so many roadblocks. According to the law, this isn't supposed to happen. I should know, I'm part of the law. You would think being the town sheriff would get me more credibility when needed."

"You mean the disability law? Aaron mentioned something about that," Veronica said.

"Yes the ADA, the Americans with Disabilities Act. Schools, public buildings, offices, they're supposed to make reasonable accommodations so everyone can use them. But with Clemmons, we ask for the simplest things, and he acts like we're demanding his salary."

"I had to eat lunch in the office today. When can I get my own elevator key?" She wanted to know.

"He doesn't answer questions like that. All I get out of him is double talk."

"And I wish they would put in ramps. I don't want to be carried in and out of school everyday. It's awful!"

"Honey, it won't be permanent. It's just until you get back on your feet."

There it was again. Her dad's hope. His words had an unreal quality now, like Corny's talk about being brave. No doctor on earth has the power to mend her broken spine. She couldn't spend the rest of her life waiting for a miracle. She needed to focus on more important things. Like a way for her to get in and out of school on her own.

XOX

Thanks to **SatisfactoryInfluence, LoVe23, Kristen, moustrich, MusikLuver, FanFicFairy514, VMars13, Lexie, lovestoread, lovejen and LostInParadise**.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: 8

Rating: T

Reasons for rating: nothing too major

Ships: Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg

Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 3043

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 and MusikLuver for being my Betas! J

Warning: This chapter may be the hardest and saddest chapter yet.

XOX

"Up you go!" Duncan Kane said as he helped Veronica up the stairs. He was on the soccer team, so he was one of the guys assigned to help her in the morning. She was still mad at him for the way he abandoned her and stuck up for his girlfriend in front of everyone, but she had to admit that he was the best. He was always on time to help her, while the other guys were always fifteen minutes late. Veronica didn't mind so much because Lilly brought her and Wallace to school every morning, and then they would stay with her until they went their separate ways for class.

About three weeks have gone by. It was already the first day of October, and Veronica was nervous. She was Class President, and today, she would find out if she'll be re-elected.

How could Veronica rule the school if she was still bound to one floor? There were so many things she was missing out on. Mr. Clemmons still refused to give her an elevator key. He said that if he allowed her to use the elevator, then her classmates would expect the same privilege. Others would ride up and down with her. Some might even get a hold of the key and make copies. Then the whole situation would get out of hand.

Finally her father bypassed Mr. Clemmons and went straight for the school board. Veronica and her father had a meeting with Clemmons that day after second period to discuss matters.

During homeroom, the school news came on, and Duncan's face came on the screen. Aaron Echolls was bragging about Duncan, and how he should become class president. Veronica was shocked that her own friend would run against her without her knowing. Sure , she was mad at him, but they were still friends. Besides, Duncan never expressed any interest in running before, so why now?

Veronica looked over at Logan, and saw him frowning. He looked over at her, and his face softened. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," and shrugged as if to say he had nothing to do with this. For some reason, Veronica believed him. But how was she supposed to compete? Her father wasn't a billionaire. In fact, they could barely afford their house as it was.

XOX

"What do you think they decided?" Veronica asked her father as they were waiting in Mr. Clemmons office after second period. Keith shrugged his shoulders, and a fresh wave of sadness washed over her like it did every time she looked at her father. He lost a lot of weight, and he always had bags under his red rimmed eyes. He never smiled anymore, either. And most nights he wouldn't even come home until after supper. Veronica was hoping this just meant he was working harder, but it still worried her.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Veronica had a bad feeling about this. They wouldn't keep you waiting if it was good news , right?

Mr. Clemmons finally walked in. As he sat down at his desk, he proceeded to shuffle some papers. They knew he was just stalling, which confirmed Veronica's bad feeling. Finally, Keith spoke up. "I understand the school board got together last night."

"Yes, they did," Mr. Clemmons said. "And your daughter's - Veronica's - situation was discussed."

"What did they say? Can I finally have my own key to use the elevator?" Veronica wanted to know.

"Now hold on young lady, let me explain a few things," Mr. Clemmons said.

"What is there to explain? Veronica asked a perfectly good question. Is the answer yes or no?" Keith Mars interrupted.

"Please, just hear me out, Mr. Mars. Just give me a minute, " Mr. Clemmons said.

"What did the school board decide?" Keith demanded. "Tell us now."

Mr. Clemmons leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat. "You need to understand that the school board has never faced a - a situation like this one before. It's the first time they've had to accommodate someone who–" he trailed off.

He tried again. "We want Veronica to receive the best education possible. The members of the board would like to see her happy. Do you follow?"

Veronica nodded her head yes, but her father looked blank. "What did they say about the elevator?"

"That the elevator is only the beginning. Even if Veronica could use the elevator whenever she needs to, there's still steps in the auditorium, there's only on e girl's bathroom she could use, not all of the drinking fountains are low enough for her to use, and of course there's stairs at every entrance." He voiced everything Veronica already knew by heart.

"Of course there's a lot that still needs to be done, but the elevator would make a big difference ," Keith said.

"The board would love to help Veronica's needs, it just isn't possible. The school can't afford it."

"This school is full of rich kids and their rich parents. Surely there's a way for them to help raise money to fix this school ," Keith wanted to know.

"And it won't cost me anything to use the elevator. Just the cost of copying the key," Veronica input.

Mr. Clemmons frowned at her. "Over in Naperville there is a high school that's fully adapted to students with - with all kinds of handicaps. It's called Open Door. If Veronica were to transfer there, she'll have everything she needs, and it'll be perfect for her."

"Wait a minute! I don't want to transfer!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I think you would be a lot happier in the long run. You wouldn't feel so alone," Mr. Clemmons went on.

"Who says I feel alone? I have friends here. Kids I've known for a long time!"

"But here you're the only one who's - confined to a wheelchair," Mr. Clemmons croaked out.

"We put in a question about the elevator. What is their answer to that question?" Keith wanted to know.

"They recommend a transfer to Open Doors as soon as possible," was Mr. Clemmons's simple answer.

XOX

Veronica refused to show any emotion after that conversation. When she and her father stepped out into the hallway, he turned to her and told her they needed to talk when she got home from school.

For the rest of the day, Veronica was a mess. She couldn't believe the school just wanted to get rid of her. After everything she did for them, she was no longer needed. Well , she would show them. Veronica finally let herself cry as she waited alone by the elevator for Lucky to show up. She thought about why it was so hard for Mr. Clemmons to say the word wheelchair. Instead of always preferring to it as a 'situation', or 'circumstances?' She assumed he was just as uncomfortable with her disability as the students were. No wonder he wanted to transfer her! If she did transfer, he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

Wasn't it bad enough that she got injured in the car accident? Wasn't learning to use a wheelchair challenge enough? She had worked hard all those months at Hamilton. She learned everything she could in order to go out into the real world again. She wanted her old life back. And now, after all that, the school no longer wanted her there.

Veronica couldn't walk anymore, but she was still the same person she had always been. Why couldn't anyone see that , she thought as her whole body shook with sobs, thankful that no one was there to see her breakdown. No one would be able to ease the pain and make the misery go away.

Suddenly, a hollow, disembodied voice broke through the silence. "Attention all students. The results are in for your new Class President." He started with the freshman. Then he made it to the sophomore class as Veronica held her breath. "Sophomore Class Treasurer is Madison Sinclaire. Class Vice-President is Meg Manning. And Class President is…Duncan Kane."

As Mr. Clemmons continued on with the other classes, Veronica let loose a sob. It was official. She was being replaced. The school didn't want her as Class President, and the school didn't want her either.

What would anyone think if they saw her sitting there, crying? They would probably say that it made sense. Life in a wheelchair was a burden, no wonder she was falling apart. That it proved they were right, that she couldn't function with normal people in the real world.

Veronica was mad now. No one was going to beat her down! She would never let them push her aside. And they wouldn't see her cry! They wouldn't see her defeated! Veronica rummaged through her backpack and took out some tissues. She wiped her face and blew her nose. Then she took out some makeup. Her face still looked a little puffy, but no one would notice unless they looked carefully.

Her lunch was also in her backpack. It looked like she would be spending it in the office again. It felt like she was being sent to the office because she couldn't walk, she thought as she made her way towards the office.

She stopped abruptly and made a U-turn in the middle of the hallway. She would find somewhere else to eat lunch. She'd find somewhere quiet and pleasant where she could be away from all those staring eyes.

She made her way passed the gym, the art room, and the auditorium. Where the corridor branched off to the music room, someone was practicing the clarinet. She could sit there and be in good company, the company of an unseen musician.

But she found out she wasn't alone. A figure was hunched on a window ledge at the end of the hall. He looked as if he was trying to become invisible with his face half hidden. Yet he looked familiar.

She would be able to recognize him anywhere. It was Logan Echolls.

She was certain he hadn't seen her, so she silently backed up, turned, and sped around the corner. Her heart was racing and her hands shook, and she couldn't figure out why.

What was he doing in the music wing where no one would think to look for him? Maybe she should go back and talk to him? Then again, he had chosen that spot, a place where no one would be able to find him. Surely he would want to be by himself. It was a feeling Veronica could understand.

She forgot all about her lunch, and about Mr. Clemmons and the Open Door High School. The picture of Logan, hunched over on that window sill, filled her head. She remembered when Lilly told her he walked around the school like a zombie. Back then she thought it was only fair that he should suffer. She was depressed, and she wanted him to be depressed as well. Now that she had caught a glimpse of his pain, it tore at her heart.

Maybe he had a fight with his parents. Maybe he was unhappy about something that had nothing to do with the accident last spring.

But he did send that pleading note. He said there were things he wanted to tell her. Again and again she had refused to listen to him.

She didn't know what drove Logan to that corner, but somehow she would have to find out.

XOX

When she got home after school, she found her father sitting at the kitchen table hunched over some papers. Veronica forgot all about his request to speak to her when she got home. Now she was upset and worried all over again.

She wheeled up to the table, and her armrest hit the table. Her father jumped in surprise. "Hey, daddy. I'm home. You wanted to speak to me?" Veronica asked, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, sweetie, I did." He placed the papers back onto the table and turned to face his only daughter. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say this. Veronica, honey, with your mother now gone, and with your hospital bills, there's no way we can afford this house."

"What!" Veronica cried out in shock. She couldn't help it. She knew they were having financial problems, but she thought her father was working overtime to fix that problem. "I thought you've been working overtime?" Veronica voiced what she was thinking.

"Overtime? I haven't been working overtime. Oh, you mean when I haven't been coming home for dinner." Veronica shook her head yes.

"I wasn't working overtime, I've been looking for apartments. Now on the salary I was making as the Sheriff, I can afford a place right by the PCH Highway." Keith explained.

This was too much for Veronica as her jaw came unhinged. Not only was she losing her house, but she was also losing her status as an 09er. She would now be considered a PCHer. This was the last straw that would break her weak will she was slowly rebuilding. Wait, what did her dad say about whenhe was sheriff?

"What do you mean the salary you _were_ making as a sheriff. Were you promoted?" Veronica asked with what little hope she had left.

Her father sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No Veronica, I wasn't promoted. I was fired. Worrying about you and your condition, I began to slack on the job. I haven't been sleeping, so my body is dragging. They fired me and now Lamb is the new Sheriff." Keith continued to look down at the papers, unable to look at his daughter. Knowing that he had failed her.

"Fired?" Veronica whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw her father defeated. She saw his shoulders start to shake, and she couldn't handle it anymore. She abruptly pulled away from the table and made her way into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw how broken she was. How broken her life had become. In one day, everything managed to fall apart. How was that even possible?

Without thinking, she grabbed the scissors, and started chopping her hair off. Snip, for the girl she used to be. Snip, for the home she no longer had. Snip, for the status she lost at school. Snip, for the mother who abandoned them. Snip, for the shell that was now her father. And snip for being kicked out of school.

When Veronica finished chopping her long honey blonde hair off, she let out a blood curdling scream as she took the scissors and threw them at the mirror, causing it to shatter. Then she hunched over and sobbed into her lap. Her father started banging at the door, but of course it was locked. He started shouting, but Veronica chose to ignore him. To ignore everything.

XOX

The next day was Saturday, so there was no school for Veronica. After the whole incident in the bathroom, she went into her room and refused to come out. Her father had told her through the door that they had until Sunday to pack up the house and move into the apartment, so numbly, Veronica spent the day packing all of her things. Her friends called her, but she refused to speak to any of them. They probably thought she was upset because she lost her spot as the Class President. Boy , were they wrong.

The day they had to move into their new place, Veronica let Lilly and Wallace come over and help. Of course they had no idea what was going on, and were shocked to see a moving van outside of the Mars home. Carefully, Veronica skimmed over the situation of why they have to move. Lilly, for once, was shocked into silence, and helped them with whatever she could. Same with Wallace.

When the house was all packed up, the four of them stood in front of the house, and said there final good-byes. None of them could hold in the tears, as they silently made their way down their cheeks. Then they turned around and got into Keith's and Lilly's cars and drove towards the Mars' new home.

The sight of the apartment appalled them all. It was falling apart, and it was in a bad part of the neighborhood. As they got out of the cars and Veronica transferred to her chair, they were greeted by shouting. They looked over and noticed Weevil and his gang shouting at other kids their age. Veronica knew this couldn't be good, so she started to make her way towards her new house on the first floor. Lilly followed, and Keith and Wallace stayed by the car making sure the argument didn't get out of hand. As Veronica and Lilly made it halfway to the apartment, they heard Weevil shouting. "Thumper, no!"

Before the girls had a chance to turn around to see what was going on, they heard Keith shouting. Then the sound of guns took over. Veronica started to turn her chair as she heard the sound of screaming, but before she could react, something fell on her. She looked down and noticed Lilly sprawled out across her lap.

Veronica started to scream as the nearly lifeless eyes of her best friend looked up at her. Blood poured from the side of her head and onto Veronica as she cradled Lilly's head. She didn't even realize she was screaming Lilly's name over and over again as she lay gasping for air, while choking on her own blood as she tried to breathe.

Time stopped for her as she tried to save her best friend. Arms surrounded the two of them and started pulling them apart. Veronica held on tight screaming at them. Not even making sense, just knowing she couldn't let go or Lilly would die. Veronica continued to stare at Lilly as she took her final breath, and then lifeless eyes stared back at her.

Lilly Kane died that day on October 3 rd.

XOX

And thanks to **Moustrich, xoxJayxox, milly, LoveJen, LoVe23, SatisfactoryInfluence, VMars13, MusikLuver, Lil Aussie Alias Chick, itaxsakuxsasu, and FanFicFairy514. VMars13**: YaY! Lol I'm excited I put in Weevil myself. I can never have a story without him, Wallace or Lilly. So I'm glad your just as excited! Hehe and I'm glad I added Corny as well. As for Wallace, he was there, I just didn't give him any dialogue…but have no fear, for Wallace is here! Lmao. Thank you to everyone else for loving this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: 9

Rating: T

Reasons for rating: nothing too major

Ships: Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg

Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 3183

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 and MusikLuver for being my Betas! J

Author's Note: It's so weird writing this story as Kristen Bell's movie is playing one room away from me. (I have been typing most of my chapter's as I work at the movie theatre popping the popcorn.)

Just to let you know, I'm straying from the book again. Because in the book, no one actually dies. I'm trying to keep the book and the show connected, and that's why I made the decision to do what I did. And have no fear, Wallace is here! Oh yea, and I guess Logan as well. Lol ;p

XOXOXOXOX

Four days went by, and Veronica found herself sitting in a church. In front of her she could see the shaking shoulders of the Kane family. To her left her father clutched at her hand so hard she was starting to lose feeling in it. Which she thought was weird. How can she lose feeling when there was no feeling to begin with?

To her right and pass the walkway, Veronica saw Weevil. He was alone, as he  
tried to hide his pain. She just watched him. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at him. It's not like he pulled the trigger, but he could have stopped the fight. Veronica didn't have enough energy to be mad. Not yet anyway. It was still too soon. Still too numb.

To her right and clutching her other hand was Logan Echolls. She doesn't know how he got there, or when he took hold of her hand. Life went by in a blur, and sometimes she would recognize her surroundings. She just wasn't sure how she got from place to place.

She finally looked in front of her, and saw the priest standing up there. His lips were moving, but Veronica couldn't hear a word he was saying. Her eyes strayed to the basket with lilies all over it. Figures Celeste would bury Lilly with lilies. Veronica half sobbed, half laughed when she thought of that. She didn't realize she did it out loud until she felt a tug at both hands. She looks at Logan and sees his curious stare. She looks ahead again and sees Celeste staring back at her with disgust in her eyes.

XOXOXOXOX

Veronica opens her eyes and notices that she is in the Kane living room. Not knowing how she got there, she takes in her surroundings. Oh yeah, everyone was still dressed in black as they stood around eating and talking quietly in their little groups. Everywhere she looked, she saw kids from school. Most of them didn't even know Lilly. They just wished they did. Veronica got mad at them for showing up somewhere they shouldn't be. She didn't even know she was screaming at them out loud until she felt her chair moving.

When the person stopped pushing her, she was outside and at the pool. Veronica stared at the water as she let it and the memories try to soothe her. She didn't even feel it when she was lifted out of her seat and placed on the edge of the pool with her feet hanging in the water as she stares at her thighs. Guess it was a good thing her skirt stopped at her knees.

Wanting to feel something, Veronica moves her hand over an inch and rests it on top of Logan's. He was the one who brought her out here. He seemed to be the only one taking care of her, as far as she can remember anyway. Which isn't saying much.

Logan squeezes her hand back as they continue to stare at the water. Without warning, the tears stream down her face and sobs over take her small fragile frame. She sobbed for the life she lost. For the best friend she lost, and for her future she can no longer see. Logan wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as she sobbed onto his chest. His nice strong chest, and his nice strong arms. It was exactly what Veronica needed, and it helped calm her down.

XOXOXOXOX

"How long has she been sleeping?"

Veronica could hear as her conscience started waking up. The voice sounded like Wallace.

"Two days straight. She hasn't woken up yet. I'm really worried about her." That was her father.

"We need to do something. She can't keep doing this to herself. She needs to at least eat." Wallace sounds concerned.

"I was able to force her to eat, but that was before. When she wouldn't sleep at all. Every time she closed her eyes, she would start screaming. She hasn't said anything in over a week, and I'm not here all the time to take care of her. Between starting my new business and worrying about her, I can't do it all on my own." Her father said.

"We're here for you Mr. M. Anything you need, just let us know. Wallace and I can look after Veronica. You do what you have to do to get your family back together."

Is that Logan? What is he doing in her room and talking to her father? Last she knew, her father hated him. Guess a lot happens when you sleep for two days, she thought.

"Thanks Logan. That's nice of you. I have an appointment with a client in ten minutes. I should be going. Take good care of my daughter, and then we can talk about you spending time in my house."

"Don't worry, we have Backup."

She could hear her father walk away, and then felt her bed shift. Someone runs their fingers through her hair and down her cheek. It tickles a bit, and her eyes open. They shut immediately when the light blinds her for a second, but then an image of Lilly bleeding fills the blackness. She snaps her eyes open and struggles to sit up in her hospital-like bed. Strong arms pull her up into a sitting position, and she looks Logan in the eyes.

He smiles sadly at her and says, "Morning sleeping Beauty. You woke up before I could work my magic."

Veronica shoots him a 'huh' look, and Wallace laughs. "Come on Romeo, let's get her into the kitchen and some food in her stomach."

Logan picks her up and carries her out of her room, pass the living room and into the kitchen. He places her down on a stool that goes to the island in the middle of her kitchen. She looks around in confusion. This wasn't her kitchen, and that wasn't her living room they passed. In fact, her room used to be upstairs, before it moved into the den.

Memories washed over Veronica, and she remembers sitting in front of her new apartment. But looking around, she knew this wasn't an apartment. It was too big to be one. She looked at Wallace with a questioning look.

He smiled. "Congratulations Veronica. You are now a millionaire and can afford anything you want."

Veronica looks over to Logan with her face still a question mark.

"That's right. My family and your dad settled out of court. My family is paying for all of your medical bills, and also gave you 1.5 Million dollars as a settlement. Who would have thought daddy dearest would be so giving." Logan explained some more. "And, Wallace and I have a surprise for you when your done eating."

"Now sit back and relax. Were going to make you lunch. Your favorite. Macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets." Wallace continued as he searched through the cupboards and freezer to find what he was looking for.

XOXOXOXOX

Veronica sat back on the couch and patted her stomach. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she could smell the aroma of powered cheese. Who knew that would do the trick.

Veronica also laughed for the first time since the funeral. She couldn't help it. It was too much fun watching the boys try to cook. Even something as basic as mac 'n cheese. She still hasn't spoken, but that didn't discourage the boys. Their goal for the day was accomplished. They got her to smile and laugh. They would take it one step at a time if they had to.

They were sitting in the living room now watching Veronica's 42'' flat screen television. Veronica never had a flat screen before, and she never had leather couches either. She knew her father did this for her because he thought it was what she would want. Even though it was something she never cared about. As long as she had her father and her friends with her, she didn't care where she lived anymore.

**Ding Dong**

Logan and Wallace look at each other and smile. Logan stands up and says he'll answer the door. He comes back a minute later, and introduces his mother Lynn Echolls. She's holding a bag in one hand and has a smile on her face.

"Veronica, sweetie. It's nice to finally meet you." Lynn says as she walks up to greet her. Lynn places the bag down in front of Veronica, and she looks at it wondering if the bag is for her or not. She could hear scratching noises coming from inside. She looks up at Lynn in confusion.

Lynn nods her head yes. "Go ahead. Open it."

Veronica bends down and opens the bag and jumps back in shock. For inside the bag, was a little puppy. A little brown pittbull. Veronica bends back down and lifts the puppy out of the bag and onto her lap. The puppy looks up at her and licks her cheek. Veronica's face breaks out into a million dollar smile. She cradled the puppy, and looked up at her company. Tears of joy in her eyes, for Veronica was now in love.

"Veronica, meet Backup. Backup, meet your new mommy." Lynn said with her own tears of joy.

Backup started to chew on Veronica's hoodie string as she laughs. Veronica felt like it was Christmas. She was so happy. The puppy jumped out of her arms and ran head first into Logan's legs. He laughed and scooped the puppy up. He rocked back and forth as he looked the puppy in the face and started baby talking.

"Who's a cute little puppy? Huh? Who's the cute puppy? Yes you are. You're the cutie." Logan cooed, and the rest burst out into laughter. The tears made their way down Veronica's face as she clutched at her stomach.

Logan looks up as he stops rocking. He looks at everyone like they were nuts. "What's so funny?"

Lynn took Backup out of Logan's hands. He frowns. "What'd you do that for?" He wanted to know as Lynn handed backup back to the rightful owner. Logan smiles and sits down next to Veronica.

Veronica places Backup in between her thigh and Logan's thigh. Wallace got up and sat in front of the two of them. Lynn sat next to Wallace, and the four of them played with Backup.

XOXOXOXOX

"Whoah!" Keith exclaimed as he opened the door to his new home and something ran right for him. He closed the door and bent down to pick up the running puppy.

He walked into the living room to see Veronica sitting on the floor leaning against the couch with a chew toy in her hand. Wallace was also sitting on the floor, and Logan had started crawling after Backup.

"What's going on here?" Keith wanted to know as he took in the scene before him. He stopped short when he saw Veronica's smiling face looking back at him.

"Hi daddy. Your home just in time. Lynn's setting up dinner in the kitchen."

Keith didn't know how to react, so he set down the puppy and walks over towards his daughter. He got down on his knees and threw his arms around her, almost knocking her over.

"Thank God you're okay! I was so worried about you baby. I didn't know what else to do." Keith pulls back and sits down across from her.

"You can thank Logan, his mom and Wallace. If it wasn't for them, I would still be in my room sleeping."

"Dinner's ready. Oh hello Keith. Welcome home. Dinner's set up in the dining room." Lynn says as she walks into the living room.

Logan picks Veronica up and they all went into the dining room and ate dinner like a family. A family of friends.

XOXOXOXOX

Veronica laid in bed that night with Backup cuddled next to her. He was fast asleep, and because of him, she didn't have any nightmares. She had pleasant dreams of Logan and Backup and her as a family. They even had kids playing with the puppy.

Veronica woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She hoisted herself up, and Backup stretched as he got up. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was 7 o'clock in the morning. She got into her chair and Backup followed behind as she went and got his leash. She took him outside for a walk.

For the first time in almost two weeks, Veronica felt ready enough to go back to school. She put food in Backup's dish, showered and then got ready. She noticed on the fridge that her father was at work. Veronica was surprised. She didn't remember her father getting a job. Then she remembered the conversation she heard yesterday. So her father had his own business now. This was good news. It means their life was getting back on track.

Then she also remembered how Neptune High didn't want her anymore as a student. So she called Open Doors and set up an appointment to meet with the school. They said they had an opening at 10 o'clock, if she would like to come down.

Not knowing how to get in touch with her father, she called Wallace to see if he would bring her there. He said he would, and he was there in fifteen minutes.

XOXOXOXOX

As they pulled up in front of the school, Veronica immediately noticed the stairs in the front of the building. Then to her amazement, she noticed a ramp curved beside the stairs, and all the way to the front door.

Veronica rolled her chair easily up the ramp. As she approached the front door, it opened in a whish. Just like the doors back at Hamilton Hospital.

"Nice! No wonder they call it Open Door." Veronica exclaimed.

The two of them made there way down the wide corridor and over to the office. "Look at that, they even have drinking fountains I can reach!"

They stopped in front of the Secretary - Ms. Galloway, according to the sign on her desk. "Hi. I'm here to meet Mrs. Sanchez the Principal." Veronica explained.

"You must be Veronica Mars." Ms. Galloway said. "Hold on, I'll let her know you're here." She talked quickly into the phone, and then turned back to Veronica. "She'll be out in a few minutes. Why don't you have a seat."

As they were waiting, a tall skinny boy rushed in. He hurried to Ms. Galloway's desk and started using his hands frantically, his face a look of distress. To Veronica's amazement, Ms. Galloway responded the same way by using her hands. They were using sign language. The boy must be deaf.

Veronica had no idea what Ms. Galloway told him, but her signs must have had a calming affect. She picked up the phone, and explained. "Mrs. Malony. Brandon's here, and he wants to try out for basketball this afternoon. He says he forgot his permission slip. He needs you to come and sign-"

Veronica didn't get to hear the rest. A door whished open, and out came a small, smiling woman with her gray hair pulled back. She wore purple slacks and a matching jacket. And she came towards them in a gleaming red wheelchair!

"Hi. You must be Veronica Mars."

Since the accident, Veronica has been subjected to every possible variation of the human stare as possible. From wide-eyed amazement to bold curiosity and open mouthed shock. She knew from the inside how awful it felt to be stared at. Yet here she was staring at Mrs. Sanchez in her sleek red chair. Her eyes swept up and down, from her face to the chair, trying to take in what she was seeing. Wallace saw what Veronica was doing, and came to her rescue.

"Hi I'm Wallace. It's nice to meet you."

Mrs. Sanchez smiled at him. "Hello Wallace, my name is Mrs. Sanchez. I'm the principal of this school."

This woman couldn't be the principal. Veronica thought wildly as Mrs. Sanchez brought her chair beside Veronica's so she could offer her hand. It was as warm and welcoming as her smile. "You look surprised to see me. You didn't expect me to be a wheelchair user did you?"

"No. I never thought about it."

"Never thought a school principal could use a wheelchair?" Mrs. Sanchez was still smiling.

"No." Veronica replied truthfully. "Your just the principal for the disabled students right?"

"We don't discriminate here. Were all in this together."

"But you have all these special services." Veronica wanted to know.

"The whole school benefits." Mrs. Sanchez explained patiently. "For kids who can't use stairs, we put in elevators. But everyone can use them. It's great when you've got forty pounds of books in your backpack."

"No keys! No arguments!" Veronica marveled.

"When they hired me ten years ago, this was your typical school. No one had ever thought about how to include students with disabilities. We didn't have many, and the ones we did have, were left out of a lot. So I had them put in a couple of elevators. Then we started teaching American Sign Language to students and staff, and we even have computers with speech output for kids who can't see the screen."

"It sounds so simple." Veronica said. "At Neptune, were fighting every step of the way."

"I keep praying we'll be a model school for the others." Mrs. Sanchez said. "And I admit, I cringed when the school board asked to change our name to Open Door. But I guess it's a small price to pay. They've been so generous about everything."

"Can you show us around?" Veronica was surprised by the eagerness in her voice.

"Were on the same page." Mrs. Sanchez said. "Let's check out the chemistry lab first. It's just right around the corner."

"Wait, you've got four messages." Ms. Galloway said.

"As soon as I get back." Mrs. Sanchez said.

Veronica loved the way Ms. Galloway spoke to Mrs. Sanchez. With respect and a touch of exasperation. After all, Mrs. Sanchez seemed like a busy person with people lining up to talk to her. She was an important person, red wheelchair and all.

Thanks to **LoVe23, Sylviaplath, SatisfactoryInfluence, VMars13, gabster07, milly, xosummerxo, JaysBaby, FanFicFairy514, LoveJen, LoVe-Fanatic, MackeyPac, moustrich, Katie 05, Ashley and kristen. **


	10. Chapter 10

-1Title: Why Me?

Chapter: 10

Rating: T

Reasons for rating: nothing too major

Ships: Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg

Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 2833

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 and MusikLuver for being my Betas! J

Author's Note: So it took me so long to update. I guess the real world got in the way. This story is almost over, and I want to thank everyone for sticking to this story and loving it.

XOXOXOXOX

Wallace trailed behind as Veronica and Mrs. Sanchez sped down the hallway. In the chemistry lab, everything was at wheelchair height. The tables, the racks of test tubes, the counters and sinks. And all of the students were stilt-walkers, as Aaron put it. "How many kids in wheelchairs go to this school?" Veronica asked.

"Right now there are four. Last year there were six, but two graduated." Mrs. Sanchez said.

"Doesn't the school board hate spending money to make changes for a few students?"

"Once we adapt something, it's done. It's good for any new students who need it, or faculty, or visitors even. One of our seniors this year, her father had a stroke. He'll be able to attend her graduation with no problems." Mrs. Sanchez continued.

They rode the elevator with two freshman girls who were carrying giant poster papers. Mrs. Sanchez was right, the elevator was helpful to everyone, even for non-wheelchair users.

After a peak into an English lit discussion and a Spanish class, they rode back to the ground floor. "Let me show you the gym. We are all really proud of it." Mrs. Sanchez said.

"Gym? I Can't take gym, can I?" Veronica wanted to know.

"It's a requirement. Two years minimum." Mrs. Sanchez teased.

The gym was partitioned into three sections. In the first, a bunch of guys were shooting hoops. Veronica recognized Brandon, the one who wanted to try out for varsity. He was really good. She hoped he would make the team. In the next section of the gym, several girls were doing cartwheels as the gym teacher cheered them on. Music came from the third section where a class of modern dance was taking place. As they paused to watch, her heart leaped in excitement. Among the dancers, sitting in a streamlined silver wheelchair, was Aaron.

"I know him!" Veronica whispered as she pointed to Aaron. "We went to Hamilton Hospital together."

"He just transferred here this fall. Watch how he dances." Mrs. Sanchez said.

As they watched, two boys and a girl formed a triangle. As they bowed, and twirled on their feet, Aaron zigzagged between them. His chair was light and quick, and his arms and shoulders mirrored the movements as if he was standing up. Aaron was dancing just like the others.

"That's so cool!" Veronica whispered in excitement. "Could I learn to do that?"

"Sure you can." Mrs. Sanchez said. "We are starting a program for people in the community. It's for anyone interested.

Veronica had automatically assumed she would never dance again. If Aaron can do it, well then so could she. As soon as the music stopped, Aaron sped over to join them.

"Veronica!" He said excitedly. "Are you going to switch to this school?"

"I'm starting to think about it." Veronica answered truthfully.

"You're going to love it here!" Aaron insisted. "I never thought I would say that I love school, but I love it here!"

"See how he tries to smooth talk me?" Mrs. Sanchez laughed. "Try talking to him when I'm not around, then you'll get the real scoop.

"This is real." He persisted as he turned back towards Veronica. "Remember what I said last summer? How the rest of the world isn't like Hamilton?"

She nodded. How could she forget?

"This place has everything, and you can go anywhere." Aaron stopped as he struggle for the right words. "Nobody acts like they are doing you a favor. It's like you're here with everyone else as a student."

Wallace spoke up for the first time. "It's nice here. Wish I could sign up myself."

Aaron reached over and squeezed her hand. "Veronica you have to come here! You're needed in the dance program!"

The rest of the tour went by quickly. They ended back in the office, where Mrs. Sanchez shook their hands. "It was a pleasure meeting you two. If you decide to join us here, we'll be glad to have you."

Veronica thought of Neptune High, where everywhere she turned there was another barrier blocking her way. She thought of Mr. Clemmons and the board, with all their safety talk. How could she stay there when she just seen Open Door?

"I think you'll be seeing me again."

XOXOXOXOX

Because classes already began, Mrs. Sanchez suggested that she finish out the quarter semester at Neptune High. She had another four weeks to complete the academic part of her life at school. Most importantly, she had four weeks to say good-bye to her friends, and to let go of her old life once and for all. Even if that meant hiding from the pain.

Sometimes Veronica felt like she chose the easy way out. After all, Open Doors wasn't the real world, the world where she would live for the rest of her life. But why should she stay at a school filled with so many painful memories? At her new school she could focus on her classes, and try to start over. She was trying to move forward, not hide. She was transferring to a school where she would be excepted.

But she didn't want to leave Wallace. He was her only best friend left. Her other friends abandoned her, and Lilly...Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried not to choke on her unshed tears. Then there was Logan Echolls.

Why should she care about leaving him behind? If anything she should rejoice at the prospect of getting away from him. But then she remembered him hunched over on the window sill in the music wing. And she remembered what he and his mother did for her when she lost everything. He was there for her every step of the way. Surely that should make up for it...right? Then again, if it wasn't for him and this accident, she wouldn't have to be considering transferring schools. She would still be popular, Class President, and Lilly would still be there.

XOXOXOXOX

The next morning Wallace brought her to school. She called the principal, and he agreed to let her finish the term. She spent all morning looking for Logan. She finally found him in the library. He was in the back at table, writing in a notebook. Again, it was the least likely place she would find him. Maybe he really was changing.

If she stopped to think, she knew she would lose her nerve. She didn't give herself time to plan. She put her hands on her wheels and pushed her way up beside him.

"Hey. I was hoping I'd find you." She said.

Logan dropped his pen and jumped in shock. He turned and stared at her, speechless.

"You sent me a letter last summer, remember?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course I remember. I never received an answer." Logan replied.

"I know. That was stupid of me. I'm sorry." She hadn't expected to say that. Logan was the one who owed the apologies.

"How about we talk about it now."

Veronica thought about it. Now was as good a time as ever. "Sure."

"There isn't much to say, really. I was a jerk last year. I felt I could get away with anything, and I had to prove myself to everyone. I mean I was Logan Echolls, and I wanted everyone to envy me. So I thought the only way to do that was to show off. But I should have never done what I did." His voice shook a bit. "You got hurt, and it was all my fault."

Logan had changed. Veronica could see it in his face. He seems older than he was last spring. Not only in months, but in experience. His bravado and cockiness was gone, and in it's place was a gentler version. The kind who was there for her and bought her a puppy. Veronica wanted to reach out and take his hand, to reassure him that it was going to be okay.

Her thoughts went back to that night of her Sixteenth Birthday. She remembered her dash inside for the pizza, and her rush back to the car. Again she felt the sickening lurch as the car sped forward to race the Casablancas brothers. She heard her own voice saying, "Slow down!" She was hanging onto the pizza boxes that threatened to slip off of her lap, holding with both hands as if nothing else mattered. The big awkward boxes kept both her hands busy from the moment she scrambled back into the passenger seat.

The room grew unbearably hot. She heard a roaring in her ears, like the ocean. She could hear Logan asking her if she was ok.

"Logan, it wasn't all your fault. It was my fault too." Veronica said slowly.

"What?" He demanded. "I'm the one who was speeding!"

"Yeah, but I was the one who didn't fasten my seatbelt."

"That doesn't matter. You would have been fine if I drove right." He protested.

"But if I had my seatbelt on, I wouldn't have flown out the window, and broken my spine."

For a while neither of them could find anything to say. They just sat there looking at each other and trying to understand the truth. Something deep inside of her was easing, uncoiling, and letting go. She wasn't angry at Logan anymore. Even more strangely, she wasn't mad at herself. She had relived that moment a thousand times, reworking it over and over again in her imagination so that she got up and walked away on her two feet. But she never got to the point where she clicked her seatbelt together. She had never let herself look at her own share.

She was looking at it now, and no amount of fantasy, or regret could erase what happened. She couldn't spend her life crying over the past. She had the future to look forwards too.

"I'm not mad anymore." She told him. "It feels better when I'm not wound up in blaming anybody."

"It feels better just talking." He said. "I had to tell you how sorry I am."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been so mean to you when we first met. But everything is going to be fine now. And I wanted to thank you for what you did this past month. Without you there to help me, I don't know what I would be like now."

Veronica could feel the tears start to surface. She cried every time she just thought about Lilly. Good or bad. And this time she didn't think about it as she took his hand. They sat there together in the Library, computers beeping in the background, and the warmth of his hand flowed all through her. Even when the bell rang, they didn't move for a long time. Neither one of them wanted to break the spell.

XOXOXOXOX

After school the next day, Wallace and Dick took her out to the Hut for lunch. This was the first time she was hanging out with Dick, and even though nostalgia settled in, it was still nice to sit with him and talk. They found a booth and Veronica transferred from her wheelchair to the padded bench.

"I can't wait to get one of those neat chairs like Aaron and Mrs. Sanchez have. They're lightweight, and they fold up really small."

"Where can you get one?" Wallace asked as he rolled her clunker out of the way and into a corner.

"Some woman builds them over in San Diego. She uses a chair herself, and she got sick of the yucky hospital kind."

"Are you glad about going to Open Door?" Dick asked with a frown on his face. Gone was the teasing look.

I wouldn't say glad, but it makes sense. I guess I'm ready."

"If Clemmons came around, would you change your mind?" Wallace wanted to know.

She shook her head. She's been through this before, and had nothing new to say. She picked up her menu and studied it.

But Wallace would not be dismissed so easily. "We've been thinking, and we came up with an idea."

"Who's we?" Veronica wanted to know.

"A lot of us. Did you know Madison Sinclair's Uncle works for the Daily Newspaper?" Dick said.

"That's nice, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"The power of the press." Wallace input as if he were giving a speech. "The media can turn the tide!"

The words slowly made there way through her mind. "Tide of what?" She was confused.

"The tide that's pushing you out of Neptune," Dick said. "If we got a story in the paper, the board would have to think some more."

"But I don't want to be in the paper anymore than I already was!" She groaned. "I had enough of that last spring!"

"This will be different," Wallace said. "It'll have a purpose to it."

The waitress came for there orders, but as soon as she was gone, Wallace got back to his argument. "The school is being stupid! We've got to let people know."

"The board is people, and it already knows," She pointed out. "Even Clemmons is people."

"That's debatable." Dick teased and they all laughed.

"We can talk about the elevator key. Talk about stupidity!" Wallace continued.

They were so eager, brimming over with good intentions. But to her, the whole idea was mortifying. She searched frantically for an escape.

"You can't make a story out of an elevator key. Talk about petty!"

"That's the point! Wait till people find out their tax dollars are paying for that kind of petty attitude!"

Veronica tried a different approach. "Even if it does get put in the paper, it'll probably just be some small paragraph on the back page. Nobody will see it."

"My mom says we should do what they used to do in the sixties," Wallace continued. "We'll make a story. We'll demonstrate."

This was getting way out of hand. "Wallace!" She pleaded. "I don"t want people carrying placards for me! It's so embarrassing!"

"Guess I didn't think about that." He said.

"It would be awful! It's bad enough getting hauled up and down the stairs! I wouldn't want a picture of it in the paper!"

"It's not about making people feel sorry for you, it's about getting them to put in a ramp." Dick tried helping Wallace out.

She thought about Mrs. Sanchez. She remembered what Mrs. Sanchez said about Open Door, how she hoped other schools would follow it's example. "If they did build one," She thought slowly, "it wouldn't be for me. It'd be there for everyone who needs it, even after I graduate."

"Exactly!" Wallace and Dick said at the same time. â€œWe can demonstrate for - what's it called - Access? Access for everyone." Dick continued.

"For other kids who might come later on," She mused. "Or even a teacher, or somebody's parents."

"Maybe even a new principle!" Wallace said with a grin. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

The waitress returned with there food. For a while there attention was taken up with there food. Now it was her turn to pick up the demonstration topic again. "When did you two get this idea? You sound like you've got it all worked out."

"What makes you think it was our idea?" Wallace wanted to know.

"Then who?" She asked curiously.

It was Dick who spoke up first. "It was Logan. Duh."

Veronica reeled back in her seat. "What? Logan Echolls?"

"Yes Logan Echolls. Who else? He, like the rest of us, doesn't want you to leave?" Wallace said.

"You don't? But what about the class election? I used to be Class President, but they didn't want me this time."

"That was all Duncan. He did that himself. He asked Logan's dad to help make that presentation, and it was Duncan who rigged the class votes. He had the ballots switched." Dick told her.

Veronica was shocked. "But - why?"

"Because he's sick and twisted. And I guess in some way he's mad at you."

"Whaat! He what?" Veronica couldn't help her voice from shouting. Chatter around her stopped as everyone turned to stare at her. She wanted to rise up out of her seat and storm out of there. But she knew she couldn't and it wasn't her company she was mad at.

Instead, she took a deep calming breath. "I want to stay at Neptune High. I want to prove I can make it. With the help of my friends." She said with determination.

"Then let us help you. We want to." Wallace said.

"Deal." Veronica said. "And guys, thank you. For being there for me."

XOXOXOXOX

Thanks to **FanFictionFairy514, SatisfactoryInfluence, gabster07, moustrich, milly, LoVe23, JaysBaby, xosummerxo, VMars13, Katie 05, LoVe-Fanatic. **


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: 11

Rating: T

Reasons for rating: nothing too major

Ships: Veronica/Logan, Lilly/Dick, Duncan/Meg

Summary: AU. Veronica Mars is not your typical Neptune High Student. She has straight A's and a perfect family and life. That is, until Logan comes along. What happens to Veronica when he shakes things up?

Word Count: 3370

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Shout out: Thank you Mary0112 and MusikLuver for being my Betas! J

Author's Note: Wow I can't believe it's over. I mean I thought I would have at least one more chapter, but it didn't work out that way. Thank you everyone for reading this story, and loving it even though you didn't like the idea of Veronica in a wheelchair. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really put a smile on my face :D

And as for the whole Duncan hating Veronica therefore changing the ballots, I had no specific reason for why he did it, I just needed someone to do it. I didn't want it to be Madison, and I figured since Duncan's been a jerk towards Veronica, that it would be him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Once they decided how to hold the demonstration, things moved quickly. Alicia, Wallace's mom, helped a crowd of protestors to make signs and sandwich-board placards. As they worked, Veronica was swarmed with stories of marches on the pentagon during the Vietnam era, and even taught them a couple of chants and songs.

Three days before Protest Friday, Wallace and Dick made calls to everyone they knew, urging them to call their friends. She even thinks Dick got some dates out of it, which just made her laugh and shake her head. But to her shock, most people already knew what was going on. Seems like Logan had organized his own calling system, and was a few steps ahead of them.

Telling everyone about the protest wasn't embarrassing after all. Everyone wanted to come. She knew the excitement wasn't only for her, Sure, most people were sympathetic, and wanted the run of the whole school. They were also thrilled about the secret plans, the tingling sense of secrecy. The students were scheming to overturn the authorities and changing the rules.

Everyone was sworn to secrecy. Advanced word mustn't reach Clemmons or the school board. As Alicia put it, "Surprise is your greatest ally."

The night before the demonstration, Veronica summoned her courage and called Logan. "Hey. I don't know how to thank you, but I've got to try. So, thank you for getting this all started."

"It's nothing. It's something I want to do for you." Logan replied.

She wanted to ask him why. If it was because he still felt guilty over the accident? Is it his way of making it up to her?

Those hard questions swirled around her head, but she couldn't bring herself to saying it. Instead she said, "It means a lot to me. It matters that you are with me on this, that the idea for this came from you."

"I'm doing this for my best interest," he said with a laugh to lighten the mood. "I don't want you to leave school. If a picket will help, then let's picket!"

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning was clear and the sun was shining. A crisp, cool wind sent the dry leaves frisking along the ground. Veronica's father drove her to school early and follow as she made her way through the crowd of students already gathering around the front doors. Several people already carried signs, and three or four wore the placards they made. "STAIRS ARE RETRO!" one read. "WHEEL POWER! RAMP IT NOW!" Another said, "NEPTUNE HIGH IS FOR EVERYONE. ACCESS RULES!"

"This is great!" Keith Mars exclaimed. "Wish I had thought of this myself."

"You did what you could. Now we are trying it our way." Veronica explained.

"Would you like me to wear one of these?" He asked as he picked up a placard.

"No." She said. "You shouldn't be hanging around. This should be student only. It's a better story that way."

Keith looked relieved and longing at the same time. "Call me at lunchtime. I want to hear everything."

Dick and Logan worked their way through the crowd, getting kids into a ragged formation. "Were going to march all the way around the building," Logan said. "We'll station a group at each entrance. You offer leaflets to everyone who goes in, okay? Don't block the doors, just hand them the flyers."

"And make sure you sing." Wallace added. "We've got to sing! 'We shall not, we shall not be moved…'"

"Get real!" Madison said. "There's no way you'll catch me acting like a dork in front of everyone."

"You won't be singing by yourself," Wallace insisted. "You're part of a group."

"Where is Clemmons?" Corny asked "He'll probably start lobbing tear gas as soon as he sees us."

"He's not here yet." Logan said. "His car's not here."

"What are we waiting for? Let's start marching!"

Veronica looked over and noticed Weevil said it. Everyone looked at him, and then one by one followed his orders. He looked at her, as he walked slowly up to her. He seemed almost shy, and not knowing what to say. Veronica reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked her in the eye, and she smiled.

"Thanks for being here. This means a lot to me."

He seemed relieved. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. School wouldn't be the same without you. So you don't blame me?" Veronica shook her head.

"No, I don't blame you. I never did. It was Thumper who did it, not you. I saw that you were trying to keep things under control, and thanks for being there for me as much as you could."

She wiped the tear in her eye, and he did the same to himself. He bent down and hugged her.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do if you left. I'm glad you want to stay."

He pulled back and joined the others. The group made it's way along the front of the building and around the far corner. She took her place next to Wallace, rolling slowly forward, trying not to run anyone over. She couldn't take her eyes off of Logan, as he patrolled up and down, cheering everyone on, giving directions, shepherding the stragglers back in line. He was the same Logan as last spring, but yet different at the same time. Instead of telling jokes or being demanding to be the center of attention, he spoke with purpose and clarity. He was someone to respect. If only she were at his side, she'd never feel sad or isolated again.

But he didn't want her that way. He wanted to make amends, and that was why he led the march. By fighting for her to stay at Neptune High, he hoped he could ease his guilt. He hadn't taken in what she told him, that they each had their share of responsibilities for what happened. He couldn't understand that she didn't blame him anymore.

They made a full circle around the building, groups of kids separating to stand by each of the entrances. She returned to the front entrance and stationed herself at the foot of the stairs. A camera flashed, and she glanced up to see a burly gray-haired man who she assumed was Madison's Uncle.

"Let me get a shot of your sign," He said. "There, that's perfect!"

The sign on the back of her chair said, "IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW WE CLIMB, AS LONG AS WE ALL GET TO THE TOP."

"Who thought of that one?" Logan wanted to know as he came up behind her.

"I did," Veronica said. "Wallace and I had a brainstorming session last night."

"I love it," He said as he squatted to be at her level. "It's kind of like, hey, we're all in this together."

Their eyes met, and they both smiled. They were locked in the moment, sweet and long, when someone said, "He's here!" as Clemmons loomed into view. He was shouting as he came.

"What's going on here?" He bellowed. "You kids get inside! This is a high school, not a circus!"

The camera flashed again, catching him in mid-shout. The instant he saw the press, he stuttered into silence.

"One, two, three!" Wallace cried out, and he began to sing. His voice rose alone through the first two lines, and then others began to join in. They sang shyly at first, glancing around to be sure no one was mocking them. Soon, there voices gained power. As Mr. Clemmons stared, outraged, and helpless, they sang in unison, "Just like a tree that's standing by the water/ We will not be moved!"

XOXOXOXOXO

After the reporters left, Mr. Clemmons summoned Veronica to his office.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" was the first thing he said. "If you weren't in a wheelchair, you'd be suspended on the spot for creating a spectacle like that!"

"If you think I deserve to be punished, don't let my wheelchair stop you." She said. She couldn't believe she was being so bold.

"We've bent over backwards to be kind to you," He continued. "We've tried to make you comfortable and to keep you safe. And you repay us by complaining, and making demands, and bringing in the media, as if you'd been mistreated?"

Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing. "There are three levels to this school and I've been restricted to one. The same would happen to any other person who uses a wheelchair. It isn't fair."

"If you're suspended, it would only play into your hands," he said as he thought out loud. "I'd be tarred and feathered on the news." He glared at her coldly. "Go back to class."

And just like that, she was dismissed.

XOXOXOXOXO

The protest at Neptune High was big news that weekend. It was the lead story in the papers, and she was interviewed on the local cable TV station. The Los Angeles Times picked up the story and gave it two columns on the Suburban Page. The picture featured Logan and Veronica seated side by side on a bench in front of the school building. The caption read, NOT EVEN TRAGEDY CAN STOP THIS COURAGOUS YOUNG WOMAN FROM SEEKING TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE. She didn't like the words "courageous," and she flinched when she read "tragedy," too. She was still alive and well. She went to school, and she was building her friendships. There was even a hint of romance budding into her life. The accident wasn't a tragedy, and neither was losing Lilly. They were events that changed her life and made her stronger as a person.

Even with all the uproar, she didn't hold out much hope. She had made Mr. Clemmons angry, that he would never change his mind. He would only be too glad to get rid of her for good. "Backlash," as Wallace's mom calls it. Backlash was always a possibility.

On Sunday afternoon, Mrs. Sharpless from the school board called and spoke to Keith for a long time.

"They're having a special conference tonight," He said as he hung up. "Bonnie Sharpless says they're 'going to reconsider what accommodations can be made.'"

"I'm not getting my hopes up," Veronica said. "At least we tried. You and me and all the kids at school. Everybody pitched in for me, and I couldn't have asked for more."

XOXOXOXOXO

Despite all the excitement over Protest Friday, Monday morning came as usual. One of the soccer players was supposed to meet her and Wallace at the side entrance, and as usual, he was late. They moved out of the way as kids drifted past and into the building. Two girls from choir stopped to say hi and that they loved her picture in the Los Angeles Times. A boy she had never seen before said his mother had sent a letter to the school board on her behalf.

"That's really nice off her!" Veronica said excitedly. "Thank your mom for me, okay?"

Finally, a couple of sophomore boys walked by and offered to help her. "We saw you on TV," one of them said happily. "You're a celebrity!"

Would they have offered if they hadn't seen her on television? Veronica wondered. If she went to Open Door, she wouldn't have to wait for help.

Inside, she maneuvered to her locker through the crowded corridors. Again, she couldn't open her locker on the first try. It was just another ordinary day. What had they accomplished with their placards and singing? The school board would never budge. Why should Neptune High accommodate her, when she could be safely away? Veronica wondered.

And she still felt out of place in homeroom, downstairs with the E's instead of upstairs with the M's where she belonged. This morning Mrs. Bloomfield handed Veronica a piece of paper. It read, "Mr. Clemmons requests your presence during first period. Please be prompt."

The message had such a cold feel to it. She sat for a minute in a daze, too stunned to think. At last, she slipped from the room two minutes early, and made her way towards the office. Mr. Clemmons was sitting in his swivel chair behind his desk.

"Good morning young lady. I suppose you've heard about the board meeting last night." Mr. Clemmons got straight to the point.

"Yes. Mrs. Sharpless called my dad." Veronica replied.

"Then you know all about it," He sounded relieved. "I can't go into details right now, there are still some things to be worked out."

"Wait a minute," Veronica said with confusion. "I know they met last night, but I don't know what they decided!"

"They decided," He started, then corrected himself hastily, "we decided that I should give you this."

Without rising, he rolled his chair around the end of the desk. She'd never realized that his fancy swivel chair was a wheelchair in disguise.

She was busy thinking about Mr. Clemmons chair that at first she didn't see the object he was holding, a small and silvery, dangling from a leather thong. For a moment she gazed at it, uncomprehending. Then she reached out her hand and took it reverently.

"It's the key," she said in awe. "It's the elevator key. For me!"

Mr. Clemmons launched into a meandering lecture about the virtues of flexibility. He explained that Neptune High could indeed be flexible, within reason. Special exceptions could be made under exceptional circumstances. The freight elevator was a case in point. She must be responsible about its use. The privilege was not extended to everyone.

Veronica listened in a daze, trying to absorb what the growing mound of words meant for her life. The board had come around. She could use the elevator freely. Ramps would be built, and another handicapped stall would be added in the second floor girl's bathroom. She could stay at Neptune High. It was a cautious welcome, and it would not come without its protest. But she could stay here with friends. She wouldn't transfer to Open Doors after all.

She made her way outside of his office and joyfully and triumphantly, swung the key up and down. It spun and danced in its leather thong, so small and yet so powerful!

She was supposed to go straight to Algebra Two, her first period class, which was almost over. She wasn't ready to think about equations. Instead, she sped through the empty hallways to the elevator. How many times had she waited for Lucky to work his magic? Now that power rested in her own hands. Stretching up as high as she could go, she inserted the key into the keyhole, twisted it, waited for the green light, and pressed the button marked UP. From the depths of the basement came a groan of cables. Then the steel doors rumbled apart, and the car waited, inviting her inside. She rolled inside and pressed the "2" button. Alone and unassisted, she rose swiftly to the second floor.

From end to end of the hallway she rode, zooming past science labs, the foreign language wing. Like a time-traveler, she explored places she hadn't seen since last spring. Retracing a long-familiar path, she glided around the bend and rolled to a stop in front of Logan's locker. From her backpack, she took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Dear Logan," she began. She paused and took a long look at the word "dear" before she moved on. "I am hand-delivering this note. Right this moment, I'm sitting by your locker, wishing you were here."

"Veronica?" came a voice from behind. "Wow, I never thought I would see you up here!" Logan strode towards her, his face beaming. "I forgot my lit book, so the teacher made me come and get it. Any excuse to leave class."

"Well I had to come up here too," she said. "As soon as I got the key. I wanted to tell you before anyone else."

"You got the key! They finally gave it to you?" He asked excitedly.

"It's all settled," she said as she held up the key to prove it.

"What about the rest? Like the steps to the front of the building?" His tone was guarded as if he didn't dare to hope.

"They're going to put in two ramps," she explained. "One at the side entrance, and one around back by the gym."

"Not as good as Open Door is it?" He studied her face, searching for her response.

"It won't be Open Door, but it is on its way." She agreed.

"You're staying then?"

"Of course I'm staying! That's what the protest was about, remember?"

Logan bent down beside her and took both her hands into his. "I was so afraid it wouldn't work. I thought, what if we did the whole demonstration and nobody listened? I wanted to do something, but I knew it might not have been enough."

"You didn't have to do anything, you know," she said. "I mean, you don't need to prove anything to me."

"It wasn't like that. Not like you think."

"I don't blame you for the accident anymore," she told him. "I used to, but I don't now."

"You do one stupid thing, and it changes your whole life, and other people's as well. I'll always wish that night never happened."

"But my life is good now. It really is. You need to know that, deep down." She thought she saw a glint of tears in Logan's eyes. He looked away.

"I guess I'm starting to get it," he paused before he looked back at her. "And I'm starting to see what a totally neat girl you are."

Veronica burst out laughing. "Totally neat girl I am? What is this the 50's?"

"I thought if you left Neptune High, how would I get to know you? I'd end up losing you completely. I couldn't stand it if that happened." Logan continued as if he didn't hear her comment.

"It took me a long time to see who you really are as well," She said slowly. "I didn't even want to speak to you when I first met you. And now-"

"And now here we are."

"Yea, here we are. It feels like this is a beginning."

"It is," He said. "If you want it to be."

It might have felt awkward, leaning from her chair for their first kiss. But they were drawn to each other so powerfully, that there was no question about logistics. There lips met, soft and sweet. The second floor hall disappeared, and the whole world became nothing but the two of them.

"People are going to say a lot of weird things about us," Logan said when they withdrew from each other. "Like they might think I'm with you because I feel guilty."

"Or sorry for me," She continued for him. "Do you, sometimes?"

"You're the one I want to be with the most. Whenever I think about everything, it always comes back to you. Besides, I did by you a puppy."

Veronica smiled. She loved her new puppy, and she knew in her heart, that she loved Logan Echolls.

"Is anything between us going to be complicated?"

"Is it for you?" He wanted to know.

She thought hard. She tried to look deep within herself, to search for the truth. "No. It'll seem complicated to other people, but it isn't for me."

The bell rang. Up and down the hall doors burst open, and human life swept out to engulf them. Logan walked her to the elevator, the two of them parting the crowd as they slowly made their way forward. She didn't care if they ever got there at all. On the outside, she was one more student trying to reach her next class. But on the inside, she was singing.

**The End**

XOXOXOXOXO

In the book, the main character is in a band, and they have a gig over at the Hospital. But since Veronica isn't in the band, this is where it's ending. Sorry if it seems sudden, and I hoped you enjoyed

Thanks to **JaysBaby, xosummerxo, Katie 05, sarah, MackeyPac, moustrich, VMars13, milly, LoVe23, FanFicFairy514, Lil Aussie Alias Chick, XxHotBloodySirenxX: Sarah**, the blaming Veronica for Lilly's death was an error I made as I was typing. I thought I took it out, so sorry for that confusion.


End file.
